Total Drama: Hyrule Warriors Special
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Cody, Leshawna, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Courtney are transported to the world of Hyrule Warriors! But they soon see that the game is real... and I do mean real! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! Cody/Harem, but more along the lines of Tenchi Muyo and other old-school anime. No slash of any kind here.
1. Prologue

Total Drama Warriors: Bound to Destiny

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! DJ here, with a very important announcement for any & all of those that wish to hear it!

But first, I want to give thanks to the Lord. Thank you God for again being with me, helping me out and also guiding me on the path of the straight and narrow. Thank you Jesus for giving me your wisdom, strength, courage and conviction that I will to never take lightly or for granted! Thank you Lord for also looking out for my family and friends all over the land!

Now, here is my announcement! Ahem…

I have been working on my Danny Phantom series, and will continue to work on it until the trilogy series is complete. However… I have been bitten by the _Inspiration Random_ bug. It's happened before; my mind suddenly gets filled with multiple ideas and such that it becomes hard to focus on my true mission, which is my Danny Phantom stories. So I am doing this particular one-shot in order to see if someone else can take it up, and continue on with it. I will be laying down some rules at the end of the one-shot here, and I hope you understand and respect it.

I also hope that by doing this, the little bug in my brain will fade away & I can go back to really focusing on my Danny Phantom series.

I have been playing for quite some time my Wii U game _Hyrule Warriors_ , managing to get all downloadable creations & characters for it. It is quite a potent and fun game, that much I admit! And also, been reading some Total Drama fanfics that feature Cody paired up with some of the lovely ladies in it. I started to think; why not try to fuse the two together? The idea has been rattling around in my head for some time, and now I am able to put it down here!

I hope you all enjoy this long one-shot, and also praying that someone will take up on it to make this into a true story! Rules on continuing the story will follow at the end.

Do not own the _Total Drama_ series or characters that was created by Jennifer Pertsch & Tom McGillis, originating in Canada and being released there in 2007. Edited and brought to the United States of America in 2008. I do not own the characters or places that are in _Hyrule Warriors_ , developed by Omega Force & Team Ninja. Published by Nintendo, directed by Masaki Furusawa. Released to North America in 2014.

Now, on with the one-shot!

* * *

Prologue to Destiny

The year was December 31st, 2016. A New Year's Eve celebration party was being held at Ontario, Canada near the location where the island Camp Wawanakwa used to be at. The place used to be where the famous, or infamous in some circles, reality television series _Total Drama_ started out at. However, the island was decimated due to highly toxic radioactive materials being dumped on it.

Right now, the celebration was going full blast on another island that was close to Wawanakwa, which was the five-star luxurious resort known as _Playa Des Losers_! In the past, the resort held those that had been eliminated from the Total Drama contest but one would actually love to be eliminated to spend their days at a place that made the camp look completely like a dump in all aspects. The resort was playing host once again, but this time it was containing ALL of the previous contestants from the seasons! The building was alive as employees, employers and guests were living it up as it was close to midnight. The bars, pools and other places of recreation were all packed with the various contestants that had participated in the previous Total Drama series.

However, there was one place in the hotel that was not as lively as the rest of the place. It was the **Video Game Room** , a special recreational area that had four large TV flat screens that had a different game system hooked up to them. The consoles in the spacious area were the Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and a surprisingly classic and vintage Super Nintendo console that was in excellent condition with working controllers and games! There was only one occupant in the room at the moment, and his name was Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson who was currently playing a game on the Wii U. He was twenty-four years of age, but it looked like he had not changed much since he first started in the TV reality show. A little taller yes, but that seemed about it.

Cody sighed as he checked his watch, seeing that it was five minutes till midnight. He said to himself, "Soon, another year will come in… and sadly another year of me being alone…".

It had been a mixed blessing for the young man since he last appeared in _Total Drama World Tour_ in 2010. He had finally managed to get himself away from the crazy stalker Sierra, the purple-haired girl having been officially admitted to a psychological ward after she had taken her obsession with him to a very dangerous level! She managed to track him down to his home in Calgary, and actually resorted to kidnapping him so they could get married Vegas-style. However, she was unaware of one thing despite her proclamation that she knew every detail about the young man. Cody was the son to Goraidh & Aingeal Anderson, multi-millionaires due to their business practices!

The lovely Aingeal was president and founder of **World Relief Healers** , an organization that had spread out through the entire planet in aiding people. Herself had often go out in the field to help those who had been struck by natural disasters, outbreak diseases and more. Many countries were in debt to the angel and her organization due to them saving so many lives.

Goraidh was a major stockholder in many flourishing electronic companies such as Microsoft, Apple and Dell! The man was a hard worker, and also honest to boot which was rare in the money-making business. He had made wise investments, and good decisions that helped the companies out when need be. He was considered valuable to all three electronic businesses, and thus had been given large but fair shares.

Combined together, the family was one of the wealthiest people in all of North America! And while Cody was proud of his parents, he had wanted to try something on his own, to see if he could get far without his folks help. So thus why he had tried out for Total Drama in the first place.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _When Sierra had managed to break into the home of her obsession, really surprised that he lived in a manor of all places, she did not take into account the security system that his parents had set up. Father and mother really cared about Cody, including his safety. And after witnessing what happened during his times on Total Drama Island & Total Drama World Tour, they upgraded the home security system just in case. When the stalker managed to break into the home at night by prying the downstairs window open, it set off a silent alarm that alerted the police of the break-in. Sierra went upstairs and used her uncanny tracking ability to locate her target._

 _Cody was sound asleep, very glad to be back home & in a real comfy bed in his own room. Shortly after the end of TDWT, he had gotten a call from his mother saying that he would be picked up at the Hawaiian Kona International Airport soon. So he got to spend the remainder of the days at Hawaii with his friends until the airplane arrived at the destination. His ticket and luggage was already on the craft, been taken by the staff & interns from the reality show and put on it. He bid his friends farewell, and thanked the ones who helped him in going all the way to at least 3_ _rd_ _place._

 _The young man was having a good dream of him getting together with some of the ladies from the show, until he felt a hand suddenly clasp over his mouth. His eyes woke up in shock, and before his vision was the crazed female! Sierra had a grin on her face that would make even the legendary villain Joker from the DC comics freak out. She giggled and whispered, "Shhh! Its okay, Codikins. I'm here to take you away from all of this so we can live happily ever after!". He started to struggle, but the teen was stronger than she looked as demonstrated earlier on TDWT. She dragged him out of bed and was ready to sprint away with her prize…_

 _Until a punch to the face came from the shadows, nailing her dead-center and sending the crazy fan girl back a few feet! Sierra was stunned and dazed, releasing Cody as she stumbled and fell on his bed. Cody scrambled back up from his position on the floor to see that it was his mother that just punched the purple-haired nutcase. While Aingeal looked like her namesake, when it came to protecting others and family, she showed that she was a tougher & stronger than she looked. Behind her was her husband, both dressed in night robes and glaring at the stunned teen._

 _Goraidh looked down to his son and asked, "Cody, are you alright? Anything hurt?"._

 _He answered, "I'm okay Dad. Just surprised, and a little bit freaked out, that Sierra is here and just tried to kidnap me.". The Andersons were not exactly pleased with the young female teen in the first place when they saw how she treated their son during the show. And now after this, they were extremely displeased & ticked off._

 _Sierra managed to come to, slowly getting off the bed and rubbing her face to soothe the pain. She cracked her eyes open to see on who had hit her, and they went wide when she saw Goraidh and Aingeal. She stuttered, "M-M-Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?! G-Good evening… hehehehe…". She was now very nervous as she had been caught red-handed by her crush's parents._

 _Aingeal was not amused, nor was her husband as they continued to glare at the intruder/kidnapper. The lovely lady stepped forward, her stance showing at even if Sierra so much as breathed wrong… she would be ready. Aingeal spoke, "You have ten seconds to explain yourself, young lady. And choose your words carefully."._

 _Sierra gulped as she backed a way a little, turning to see Cody who was now protected by his father. She gazed back at Mrs. Anderson before replying, "Well… I… that is… I wanted to take Cody out for a walk. That's it! I was going to take him out for a little late night stroll, that's it! Hahahaha…". The parents did not buy, nor did Cody._

 _Said young man went to the teenage stalker and exclaimed, "For a walk?! Sierra, you were practically ready to kidnap me! Said you were going to take me away like something from a fairy tale book! Are you out of your…?! No, scratch that. THAT is already a given.". In his view, Sierra was indeed out of her mind. She had done some insanely creepy and stalker-like behavior in the past during the series, but this was now serious._

 _Sierra reverted back to a love-struck fool & remarked, "Cody! You and I were meant to be together! My blog and many others on the site say…"._

 _Goraidh exclaimed in full authority-mode, "ENOUGH!". That made Sierra stop in mid-speech as she looked nervously & fearfully at the older man._

 _He continued, "You, young lady, are delusional and a danger. Not only to my son, but also to yourself and others! I suggest that you get help before you do something that you may regret for life.". Sierra glared at Cody's father now, very upset that her crush's father just said those words to her. Those were the same words that counselors and psychologists back at her school told her for some time, even to this day._

 _She exclaimed, "I'll never give up until Cody is mine! And I'll be back Codikins, and we'll be wed soon enough!". With a burst of energy that she used back when TDWT stopped at Niagara Falls, she rushed past Aingeal who was surprised at the sudden burst of movement. She passed the group to run downstairs, hoping to escape from the residence so that she could plan & plot later on. However… she opened the front door, and was met with yet another fist the face! She was knocked back down to the ground hard, her momentum combined with the hardness of the fist that just decked her causing her to moan loudly in pain._

 _In front of her was the Calgary Police force, and the one who punched her was Officer Jennifer Mills. Two police cars were parked outside of the manor, about ten policemen and women were ready for whatever at called them to duty. Officer Mills was a young woman in her mid-20's, a dedicated soul that had passed the academy and was always ready to aid & serve the public. Said officer glared at the teenager before her, recognizing her as the nutcase from Total Drama. She looked up to see the Andersons at the door, standing over the prone form of Sierra._

 _Jennifer saluted them and asked, "Are you folks alright? Is there any danger left in the area?". The parents and Cody shook their heads in a negative, Goraidh putting forth that Sierra was the only one that had broken into their home. Officer Mills nodded, turning to her fellow policemen & women._

 _She ordered, "Cuff that nut up and put her in the car!". Two officers nodded, going to the moaning teenager & picking her up from the ground. Her hands were put behind her back, and she was cuffed before being escorted to one of the police cars._

 _Cody shook his head as he saw the police about to take Sierra away, hopefully for good. He said, "And to think I made her a friend at the end of the show, thinking it would cause her to ease up. Guess I was wrong…"._

 _Jennifer turned to the teen and remarked, "Hey, at least your intensions were good. The only one at fault would be hers since she chose to do something like this.". Aingeal inquired to see if it were possible to bring charges against the young lady, because she wanted to make damn sure that the stalker would not bother them again._

 _The beautiful officer of the law answered, "It's more than possible, since she DID try to kidnap the son of a wealthy & influential family. We'll keep you posted on anything that arises concerning the psycho. On that, you have my word."._

 _Goraidh replied, "We thank you for your help and words, officer. I only regret that this was done in the middle of the night. I believe you and the other officers are very cranky at being awoken at this God-forsaken hour.". She stated that it was actually alright, she and the others actually the night-shift of the police squad, and that it was good for them to get some kind of action at the late hour._

 _She tipped her hat to them, and the bringer of justice left along with her police comrades. Cody saw the last of Sierra as she was taken away, the family closing the door and going back to bed._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

That incident had happened about almost six years ago, where Sierra was tried and found guilty of the crime. In addition with her severe mental facilities, she was sentenced to be a patient at Canada's most formidable mental wards. Sierra had often tried to escape from the place, but always failed & that added more years and sessions to her stay there.

After that, Cody once again resumed his schooling and had graduated at his high school top of his class. He was admitted to Southern Alberta Institute of Technology, and had graduated just last year with top honors! He now had a job with a video game developer that worked with Nintendo, X-Box and all of the other companies that made the game consoles. He was earning his own keep; earning enough money fairly & having a place of his own to live now while close to his folks.

Yet for all of that success, he was still quite lonely.

His social life did not improve much since he was released from Total Drama. While he did have celebratory status due to have gone so far in the series, it started to decline as the next generation characters of the reality show came into the picture. His time with the band **Drama Boys** had started out well at first, but that too declined as each of the band members (himself, Justin, Trent and Harold) had differences of opinion on how they should continue on. Add together with the decrease in audience and sales, the band naturally broke up to go their separate ways.

Cody also had problems in getting a steady girlfriend. His popularity with the fair, beautiful opposite sex had risen after his time with Total Drama. Add to the fact that he was the son of multi-millionaires also increased some time with the lovely single ladies. However, that in turn became a problem. Many of the ones he had gone out with only wanted him for his fortune and fame, not the real Cody. And those that had seen past his status sadly wanted to just remain 'friends' with him, confining him to the dreaded Friend-Zone. So sadly for the young man, he had yet to find his better half; a woman that would see past the money & superficial fame that was given to him by the reality series, but also willing to take things to the next level when need be. In short, a lady that had heart, soul, personality and spirit that was rare to find nowadays.

Once he had received an invitation to the New Year's Eve party at the resort, he thought it would be good to see the old gang and accepted the invite. He had taken a Wii U memory card that had his game's saved data, his _Hyrule Warriors_ game, some other necessities and went to the place where it all started. Or ended, as the case maybe where it concerned the series.

He was the first of the many guests to arrive to the island, and had started to catch up with both old friends and foes. As it turned out, many of his companions had hooked up & had started to rise up to the next level of life!

Trent had gotten together with Katie, the slim black cutie had matured and filled out in all the right places! Fortunately, her heart and personality had grown along with her beauty, a kind & caring woman that now supported her musical man even after the band he had been in broke up. She was also had a keen mind when it came to money, which surprised Trent greatly when he saw her do the math concerning his musical career. The musician was now a full-time player, working in making music for movies, games, etc.

Harold had surprisingly gotten together with Beth, the geek girl from the series. Said young lady had gotten a major overhaul when it came to physical appearance, doing exercises on a regular basis & eating right. It did take some major time & commitment on her part, but the rewards were evident as she looked different than how she looked before when she was on the series. She had slimmed down, her body fat going mostly into the booty area which Harold REALLY liked. Said young man had also changed as well, both physically and mentally. He had gone into the cultural venture, now a guide for the National Gallery of Canada museum in Ottawa. He was making good money along with Beth, who was now a physical instructor to many thanks to her workout videos.

His friend Noah had gotten together with a lovely young lady named Lisa, the sarcastic and laid-back teen now grown up & having matured. His droll words and lazy attitude had left him when he was forced to grow up. Shortly after the show, he had come to realize that his personality needed to change for it would not be tolerated at all in the real world. Fortunately for him, the beautiful Lisa had come to his aid when they first met. She saw the potential within him, and had worked hard with him to really change for the better. He was now working to become a teacher to middle school children, wanting to impart his wisdom to others. Lisa was glad for the change, and it was during that time when she had come to fall for the young man.

Many of the others had improved their lives, and while Cody was very pleased with how his friend's fortunes and lives had changed for the better… he was still down that among them, he did not have that special little lady in his life.

So after he had hung out with his friends, former foes and the new contestants for the series, Cody had now withdrawn to the gaming room where he would play his sorrows away on _Hyrule Warriors_ until midnight came.

He had just beaten Legend Mode on the Hard Difficulty setting, which was not that difficult considering what he had earned. Cody had managed to get all of the downloadable content and characters for the game, and also worked hard to get any and all of the weapons for each character. He said to himself, "Hmmm… I got all of the Gold Skulltulas and the weapons, and my characters are at high levels. Let's see how I fare when I put it on Hero setting.".

The lad was about to press start to do the highest difficulty setting at the very beginning of Legend Mode… a soft and melodious voice called out from behind him, "Cody, is that you?". He turned around to see that standing in the doorway to the room was Bridgette, Lindsay, Leshawna and Courtney!

* * *

It seemed that Cody was not the only one that lacked a love life of sort. Each of the ladies before him were single, and also had a bit of a rocky road when it came to their own romances. Bridgette had been going out with her beau Geoffrey a.k.a Geoff for some time after the Total Drama series, and it seemed that things would be working out good for them. Alas, it seemed that was not meant to be.

Geoff was a party animal to the core, often going to clubs and such to dance & party his life away. He never thought about his future, believing that life was a big party and it was to live it up to the fullest. He graduated from high school, but never thought out a plan after that. He did get hired by other TV networks to do talk shows and such, but it was often temporary and the pay quite small. He often drifted from show to show, relying on his looks and fame from the Total Drama series to carry him on. However, Bridgette was the opposite as she wanted to do more with her life than Geoff did. She graduated with excellent grades from high school, and just recently graduated from college with seriously good marks. She wanted to be a professional surfer, to live her dream of riding on the waves & teach those who wanted to ride the waters.

Their relationship was strained due to the differences in how they viewed life and their goals, but it was soon broken when Bridgette found her beau passed out drunk in his bed after coming back from a party… with two passed out women by his side! That was the very last straw for her, as he often did come back to his place drunk and a bit out of it but never with company involved. Now, it seemed that he had crossed that line in their relationship. She forced the trio to awaken by splashing icy cold water in their faces from a cup she found nearby and filled up in the sink, the three shrieking from the icy liquid. Geoff sputtered in angry and was about to tell whoever drenched him off… but his anger ebbed away quickly to be replaced by fear when he saw the angry look in Bridgette's face. The two women by his side knew that they had really outlived their welcome, getting out of Geoff's bed quickly to get their clothes, which laid scattered about. Once they grabbed the items, they put them on quick and dashed away to avoid the wrath of a very angry girlfriend.

Bridgette had let Geoff have it with her tongue lashing, giving no quarter to the headache-filled party animal. After a few minutes of intense yelling, Bridgette declared with tears in her eyes that they were over. Geoff tried to console her, but it was too late. The surfer girl just left the room in tears, walking slowly out of the room and out of the apartment complex where her former beau was living in.

Ever since then, Bridgette had been finding it hard to trust men now. She had gone on dates yes, but she had yet to find the right man that she believed would be faithful, loyal, loving and convicted to not just her, but to the future as well. Looking for a man that invested in the life-run of things, not just the short-term.

* * *

Lindsay also had some problems in her relationship when she was with Tyler, the fit yet accident-prone man whom she fell in love with when Total Drama first started out. The two had gotten together after TDWT had ended, and Tyler believed that he was the luckiest man alive to have such a beauty by his side. However, he soon saw that Lindsay still had some problems with name pronunciation. Not just with his name, but with others as well. While the busty blonde beauty still maintained an air of innocence sprinkled with naïveness, she still had problems of being easily distracted and not focusing on much else other than clothing or shopping.

Tyler graduated from high school, and managed to squeak by college with a sports scholarship he had managed to acquire. His dream was to start a fitness center that would allow him to get others back in good condition with the body.

However, Lindsay was a bit behind her chosen one. She had barely passed high school, and had opted out from going to college to doing some modeling. Thanks to her gifted body that she kept in excellent shape, and also with her sweet but naïve attitude, she was hired by many high-level fashion designers and brands. She had started to become a sensation in the world of fashion, and had gotten a lot of gentleman calling for her even though she was taken. While she was friendly to all, it peeved Tyler when he came to her modeling shows that she was being hit on by a lot of men. Also, he was getting a bit tired of correcting Lindsay in saying his own name right.

Their relationship had started to strain, but it reached a snapping point about a year ago. Tyler invited Lindsay to his own abode for a romantic dinner, just for the two of them. He was hoping to both mend the love between them that seemed to have started to fade. However, the plan hit a snag when Lindsay didn't show up at the time he told her to be. The fitness-loving guy waited for about three hours, the dinner and drinks already cold and ruined. The candlesticks that he had set up at the table were almost burned away completely. Tyler was patient, but it seemed that this time… he had hit the limit. Sighing, he realized that his relationship with Lindsay was going nowhere and it would not work out for either of them. So he took the food to the trash, dumped it in and blew the candles out on the table before going to bed.

However, there was a reason for Lindsay's absence. She had been modeling for next year's swimsuit line-up, and of course she had been the most popular of the models when she came out wearing the fashion designer's two-piece bikini. Cameras flashed everywhere, and men whistled loudly as they beheld what they believed to be a goddess. Lindsay enjoyed the limelight for some time, and after the show was over with, she was about to go and meet with her beloved as she had promised. Alas, it seemed that Fate had other plans. As soon as she got back in her regular clothing and about to leave to go see Tyler, she was stopped by some of the girls that she had made friends with. Vivian, the most experienced and senor model of them all, congratulated Lindsay on a performance well-done and asked if she could come shopping with her and the others.

Once more, Lindsay lost her focus when the word _shopping_ came into play. She squealed in delight and followed after her friends out of the modeling establishment they were in, and towards the many department stores that lay in the mega-mall that they were currently in. Lindsay soon lost track of time as she and her lady friends attacked clothing, shoes and accessories shops all over the mall to find the good deals, better bargains and outright good clothing for themselves.

When it came close to 11 o'clock at night, the group managed to get what they wanted and started to leave the area. Lindsay waved goodbye to them and put her purchases in her car, very much bubbly on having a good time with friends & getting some good deals and some excellent items. However, she had the feeling that she forgot something… something very important. Alas, the fatigue she felt after much shopping and modeling hit her hard and she believed to find out what she was forgetting after a goodnight's sleep.

The next morning, Lindsay woke up and was refreshed from her long activities from last night. She got dressed and was about to make some breakfast… but a knock on the door came, and when she answered it, it was Tyler. She greeted him with a smile, but she soon saw that he was depressed and had an air of sadness around her that made her concerned. She let him in, and that was when things took a downturn for the busty blonde.

Tyler asked her on why she did not come for the dinner at his house like she promised. It took some minutes for Lindsay to remember that indeed, she did promise to come to his home for dinner after the modeling. She smiled in her usual air-headed like fashion, and answered honestly that she lost track of the time when her friends invited her to do some serious shopping at the mall. She even went to her bedroom and came out showing some of the items that she purchased.

However, that did not seem to please Tyler as the young man came to a realization. He stood up and said to Lindsay… that it was now over. That he was breaking up with her! Lindsay was so stunned that she didn't have anything to say, just seemed to be frozen at the moment. The young lad said that he tried to be patient with her, due to her modeling career that was still taking off & also with her lack of focus when it comes to remembering names and keeping up with promises. But now after ditching his attempt to rekindle the love by going out with friends without even calling him to tell about her plans… it was the last straw. So he said goodbye to her, going out the door and closing it, never looking back but having a defeated look that spoke volumes on how he felt about this.

So ever since then, Lindsay had been a bit more subdued than ever. Sure she had an optimistic air around her, but it was less apparent than usual. She had tried to get Tyler back at the beginning, but again her lack of remembering his real name & the fact that he kept on ignoring or avoiding hindered her actions. After six months of trying, it was finally put to rest when she saw that he had gotten together with Eva. Yes, Tyler had hooked up with the most intimidating woman from Total Drama! Eva had managed to mellow out her anger issues thanks to some therapy sessions with people that had an amazing amount of patience, courage and conviction to stay with her. The brawny beauty still had some anger issues, but thankfully she showed restraint and another way to deal with it whenever it started to rise to dangerous levels.

Eva had also gained a buff but beautiful body during the process as well, looking like the stunning muscled women that appeared in the classic _American Gladiators_ show that aired in 1989!

When Lindsay saw the two on a date, looking very much happy and pleased with one another, it broke her heart and that was when she gave up. Ever since then, she had focused more on her modeling job and hanging out with her fellow model comrades, but still had a hole in her heart that she yearned to be filled by someone. Someone that had patience, could help her out more in remembering names, and also be a bit more forgiving when it came to her lack of focus.

* * *

Leshawna also had her share of mixed blessings like the others. She had been welcomed back home with open arms and warm greetings from her family, who were very proud of her at having gotten far in the show. The bootylicious ebony beauty soaked it all in, just a bit sad that she was unable to win the money so she could help them. Her friend Jasmine told her not to worry about it, and that she did well on the show. Granted there were parts that made the family and herself shake their heads, but overall they were pleased on how she had managed to come out after the show.

So for some time, Leshawna had managed to ride out the waves of fame that she had gained from TDWT, many people wanting to greet her & also ask some questions about the show. She had gone on local talk shows, got interviews and much more. She also kept in contact with Harold, since for the time being, she and him were an item. She also managed to pass high school, though she never quite finished college. She took two years of it before she decided to look for a job.

However, things soon changed. After a couple of years, the big booty beauty's fame had started to ebb as the next generation of Total Drama stars came into play. Also, the family was running low on funds once more, so she had to take up some jobs in order to keep them and herself afloat. Her long-distance relationship with Harold was strained as well, both seeing each other over web camera and such, but it was never the same as in real face-to-face action. It soon ended when Harold told her that he was now meeting more with Beth, and asked if they could still be friends. She said yes and congratulated the two in coming together, yet felt a small hole in her heart when she let her beau go.

Not to say that Leshawna did not get any suitors. She did indeed went out on dates with many men, but some only wanted to go out with her due to her fame from being on the popular reality show. And others wanted her purely for her body, which was still exquisite and beautiful even to this day.

So now the lovely lady was working as an assistant to one of the local talk show hosts in her local home town. And Leshawna was still searching for the right man; one who saw deep into her, who appreciated her character and qualities, and also to never leave a hole anywhere in her heart.

* * *

Courtney also didn't have much concerning her love life, or her career for that matter. The Latina beauty had graduated from high school with top honors, and also from college with top marks as well. Her fame and status had risen just like most of the Total Drama contestants, many wanting to know her better due to the reality series. However, all that came with a price.

Her competitive attitude that she was famous for soon turned to be an Achilles' Heel. While it was good that she had the drive, sadly she was often over competitive and that zealousness cost her companions that did not like her bossy, know-it-all attitude. She also took credit when it was good for her, and blamed others when the situation went south. So while she rode the wave of success… it also left her only after it was all said and done. What occurred on Total Drama had turned her spirit into something reckless and mean, and sadly it carried over after the cameras & filming were done.

Courtney also saw that Gwen and Duncan were still together even after the show, and that made her more hard & cold. This in turn made her unfavorable to most companies or businesses that she tried to get hired on. The employers did not a cold, hard soul that lack any kind of real social skills. So in the end, the mocha-skinned beauty had to settle for a job as a secretary for a psychological business in Canada. While the pay was good, she felt that she was destined for more though her spirit and attitude remained bound tight with arrogance, coldness and stubbornness.

Deep down though, the young woman yearned for warmth and love. The kind that she had been seeking ever since starting out in the Total Drama series. Also for someone that could break her out of her cold shell, to teach her humility in a way that would help her out in the long-run.

* * *

Back to the present, Cody gave a soft smile to the four beautiful women and answered, "Yeah, it's me. How are you all doing? And… why are you here?". He was curious on why four extremely beautiful women were now in a Game Room of all places.

Leshawna gave a small grin as they came in more into the room and answered, "The party was getting a little too rowdy for us, so we decided to find a little quiet place to just relax in.".

Lindsay waved to Cody and said, "Ooooh! Nice to see you again, Colby! How are you doing? And why are you here as well?". The young man had to grin, just hearing Lindsay's bubbly voice and feeling her positive attitude a breath of fresh air. He answered that he was doing well, and also had been here for some time playing a game he brought along.

Bridgette inquired, "So… you're going to play a video game when the New Year hits? Heh, that's the Cody we all know back from the first Total Drama days.". She gave a small smile to the young lad, amazed still that he had changed not that much except in getting taller.

He replied, "Heh, thanks Bridge. Yeah, I figured that I would just ring in the New Year by playing one of my favorite games. Want to try it with me? It's also a co-op game for the Adventure Mode.". While he was using the Game Pad controller that he had brought along, there was also a Wii Remote Stick and Nunchuk that any one of them could use if such a case like this arose.

Courtney snorted and replied coolly, "Oh please, pipsqueak. Why would we want to waste our time in playing a video game?". Cody had a slightly crestfallen look from the Latina's response, but he quickly wiped it away to give her a small grin. The other ladies glared at her though for her blunt words, but the young woman simply looked away.

He remarked, "Its cool, Court. Just thought I ask.". He checked his watch, and saw that it was about three minutes till midnight. He went back to his game and pressed the appropriate button as he started to play all the way back to the beginning on Legend Mode with the difficulty setting on Hero!

Bridgette asked, "Do you mind if we watch you play? This game you have looks interesting.". Lindsay and Leshawna agreed with her, as they had never really seen _Hyrule Warriors_ before. Cody's grin widened a bit and replied that he didn't mind as it would be nice to have some company as it ticked down to midnight. The ladies found some large beanbags around the area, dragging them over to where Cody was and propping them in place before sitting themselves down in them. Courtney merely sighed and opted to stand up, watching from the back of the group as Cody chose his character and the intro started to play.

Little did anyone realize, but a powerful storm was now blowing into quickly from the south of the island. Most would consider it a meteorological phenomenon as most storm clouds didn't form or move that quickly. It was almost like the force of nature had been created by supernatural means. The people outside saw the storm come in, and quickly headed inside the resort for safety and to tell the others.

As Cody plus his female guests were watching the cinematic intro to the game, at the part where Link was being introduced as he was sparring in the Training Ground area, the clock struck midnight… and THAT is when something else struck!

At the precise time the clock struck 12 o'clock a.m., a powerful bolt of lightning hit one of the power generators near the resort! A surge of energy like no other started to spread throughout anything was connected to said generator! Light bulbs brightened considerably before blowing out their fuses, and many more electrical devices were also overpowered easily. A bolt of pure energy from nature itself often did that, showing that very few man-made objects could withstand that kind of power. However… something different happened in the Game Room.

Cody noticed that something was wrong when the TV screen suddenly started to glow brighter and brighter. A hum of some kind filled the room, making the occupants wary as they felt the very air around them become supercharged with power! Lindsay exclaimed, "W-What's happening Colby?! What's going on?!".

He answered, "I-I-I don't know! But I think we're about to find out real soon!". The five occupants were panicking now as the glow from the TV started to get brighter, and they had to cover their eyes. The hum than exploded into what to be described as pure chaos when the room itself was bathed in bright blue-white light! And as quickly as the surge happened, it started to ebb away.

The resort was now without power, yet strange enough the only thing still working at all within the blacked out building was the Game Room. The TV was still on, and the game still kept on playing. It would be considered a miracle of sort that the devices even functioned at all after the surge of pure energy that ran all across the place. But there was one major problem…

Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay, Leshawna and Courtney were all gone.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this one-shot! So, how did you all like this one?

Before anything else, I want to say a prayer to God. Thank you Lord for not just helping me with this idea, but also for keeping me and my family safe from Hurricane Harvey. Thank Jesus for aiding those that need help, and continue to bless and watch over those that need your guidance, courage, love and wisdom in order to get through the tropical storm.

Also, like to point out the ages of Bridgette, Courtney, Lindsay and Leshawna. I figured that Cody was around 15 or so when he started out on Total Drama, so I figured that the others were close to his age. So at this particular moment, the ages of Bridgette and Courtney are 25, Lindsay about 24, and Leshawna perhaps at about 26. Best I got, since math is not my strong suit even after doing the researching.

Well, it seems that Cody and his lady friends are now off on a wild ride to Hyrule! Not only that, but the setting to it is now on Hero… which means things are going to get CRAZY for them in more ways than one! What will the others do when they see the game still playing… and Cody & the others now in it?

Now for those who wish to take up on this challenge and to continue on with this, here are some ground rules. Ahem…

 **When the Total Drama stars arrive in Hyrule, they think it's all a game… until they learn that everything in it is real, INCLUDING the pain that is inflicted on them!**

 **No slash or femmeslash of any kind! I do not believe in that all, see my profile to learn more. It's to be Cody with any one of the ladies that is with him, or him having a harem!**

 **Have the young adults choose a weapon from the series. Since Cody unlocked all of the weapon levels, including the DLC ones that came in for the system, it should be interesting to see on what kind of weapon they choose to go with.**

 **And finally this- Cody and his ladies MUST make it through the entire Legend Mode, and I mean all the way until the very end. That is the only way they can return back to their reality.**

Now that is cleared up, here are the questions that I wish to ask all of you.

If you were the ones that threw the New Year's Eve party, who would you invite along with all of the contestants from the previous Total Drama series?

If you were any of the police that came to arrest Sierra, what would you do to her?

What kind of advice would you give to either Bridgette, Lindsay, Leshawna, or Courtney concerning their love lives?

And finally… what would be your last words upon seeing the TV screen glow and hum like it did?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 1

Total Drama Warriors: Bound to Destiny

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Sorry if it's been awhile again, just hit a bit of a lazy spell as of late. I really hate it when that happens… I seriously need to get off my butt and do some more writing! So please forgive me for my lack of updates for a while.

Before anything else happens, I would like to give thanks to God. Lord, thank you for once again helping me out. Not just with writing, but with everything else. Thank you for keeping my friends in both Florida and Puerto Rico safe from the hurricane, and also for being with my family. Thank you Jesus Christ for all that you have done for me, and I hope to continue to bring glory and honor to you. Thank you God!

Since it appears that no one wishes to take up my challenge & one-shot here, I have taken it upon myself to continue with this story. And I seriously hope to get at least one review from anyone on this! Also, this will be a Cody/Harem story but with no femmeslash or slash of any kind. More or less like it is shown in the old-school anime series like _Tenchi Muyo_ and such.

Also, here are the weapons that Cody and his ladies will be using in the story. They will not be able to change what weapons that they will have, although Link and the others can since they are native to Hyrule. Now, here are the weapons that each of the Total Drama characters will wield:

Cody- Epona of Time (Light) & wearing Kokiri Tunic

Bridgette- Jeweled Cutlass (Water) & wearing Pirate Captain outfit

Lindsay- Pegasus Boots (Thunder) & Hooded Hyrule outfit

Courtney- Legend's Crossbows (Fire) & Hooded Hyrule outfit

Leshawna- Mirror of Twilight (Darkness) & Twili Royal outfit

It was difficult to find a suitable weapon for each of them, especially after searching the DLC contents I myself managed to acquire for _Hyrule Warriors_ on my Wii U. I also wanted to make sure each weapon selection was unique, to both the character's personalities and as well they can wield them. In addition, wanted each weapon to be suitable for the story as well.

One more thing before we officially start underway here. I am still looking for any kind of assistance in promoting my Disney/Toho trilogy series, _Monsters and Magic_. Despite the setback from yet another rejection letter from Walt Disney Animation Studios, I am determined to show that my work is what the company & Toho could really need at this time. So if any of you out there have any ideas, suggestions and more that can help me out, I would really appreciate it.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

Not a game anymore

In the Total Drama universe, the occupants of the resort hotel _Playa Des Losers_ were all scrambling about and yelling to one another as they were now covered in darkness. A voice that belonged to Duncan exclaimed, "Hey! Someone get the frickin power back on!". He and Gwen had been downstairs with some of the other guests in the lobby, about to share a New Year's kiss with one another as soon as midnight struck. When it did, their lips were mere centimeters apart from one another when the lights all around them surged brilliantly before going out. The gothic beauty had let out a yelp and clung to the delinquent, who was both angry and surprised from the action.

Just then, a flashlight came on and it startled many of the people. Appearing now amid the darkness was Chef, the burly African man having a sour face on as he glared to everyone. He stated, "Keep your heads on your shoulders, people! Me and some of the hotel workers will check out the power generators! In the meantime, just sit tight and don't do anything stupid! Then again, knowing who all of you are, should have just saved my breath on that.". He was still sarcastic as ever, and some of the guests there did not appreciate his last comment. He didn't care, as he motioned for some of the hotel staff that had experience with problems like this to follow him outside.

As soon as he and three other hotel staff workers left the area, some of the Total Drama guests took out their cell phones and turned them on. The light from the screens illuminated the place, giving brilliance amidst the darkness. Geoff looked around and exclaimed, "Is everyone alright?!". Many shouts came from the staff and guests answering that they were okay. Many startled of course from the lights going out, others either soaked or dirty due to spilled drink or food that was near them. When the power went out, some got freaked out by the sudden cutoff and threw their food or drinks in the air on reflex.

Tyler was with Eva, the athlete a bit startled by the power loss but not his chosen lady. The beautiful buff woman had been calm the whole time, not at all fazed on what occurred. Tyler looked around and saw many familiar faces amid the crowd… but soon saw that five people he knew well were not present. He turned to fellow TDI competitor Noah and his date Lisa and inquired, "Say Noah… you've seen Cody or Lindsay anywhere? I can't find them anywhere in here.".

The young man answered, "Last time I saw Cody, it was an hour or so ago. He went to the **Video Game Room** on the 4th floor. I don't think I've seen Lindsay around…". However, it was Lisa that put that she had seen the busty blonde left the party in the same direction that Cody took.

The four heard a familiar shout, and turned to see that the voice belonged to Trent, who was approaching them with Katie by his side. He asked, "Hey! How are you guys? You okay?". They all answered that they were fine, just now wondering when the power would come back on.

Katie inquired, "Say, have you seen Leshawna or Bridgette around? We can't seem the find them anywhere.". Eva answered that she did Leshawna and Bridgette leave the party fifteen minutes, surprisingly in the same direction where Lindsay and Cody left at.

Just before they could think on the situation more, another familiar face approached them. It was Harold and Beth, the couple coming to them with Beth's cell phone lighting the way. The strange part was that the two were soaking wet. Harold spoke, "Hey guys! Listen, there's a storm going on outside! Me and Beth rush back here from near the pool! It is coming down out there hard!". To prove his point, a flash of lighting lit the windows outside followed by a very powerful boom of thunder that shook the walls slightly! Some of the occupants yelped or screamed from the sudden noise, showing to all that some had either a phobia of thunderstorms or were merely sensitive to loud sound.

Beth put in, "That's not all! Just as we were running back in, I looked up and I saw that one of the rooms on the 4th floor still had light in it! I think that there is power there, bizarre at it sounds!". It was true to the others, as it didn't make any sense for a single room to have power in a blacked out hotel, especially after a power surge.

Noah commented, "The 4th floor? By any chance, would that be where the **Video Game Room** is?". The glass-wearing beauty thought on it for a moment, and answered that she believed it was indeed that room.

Tyler exclaimed, "Okay, now things are getting a bit freaky! First, Cody vanishes to the game room. Lindsay, Bridgette and Leshawna are not here… and now some light on the 4th floor?! What is going on here?!".

Trent answered, "I don't know… but something tells me we need to investigate this. See if our friends are okay! Eva, do you mind if you clear the room a little so we can get upstairs?". The muscled beauty simply smirked and answered that it would be easy.

She took in a deep breath, the eyes of the group widening as they covered their ears on what they knew was going to happen next. Eva than screamed out, "EVERYONE, GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY NOW!". That had the desired effect, as many Total Drama and hotel employees quickly scrambled away from the vicinity of Eva. A wide circle of room was made, and as luck would have it, a clear line of sight to a door that had the marked sign STAIRWAY above its frame.

Tyler smirked wide as he uncovered his ears and stated, "That's my lady! Nice job Eva!". His lady love merely smirked and answered that it's what she does. Beth used her phone light to guide the others to the door, and the group soon left the stunned occupants as they started their ascent to the 4th floor.

* * *

~In the Hyrule universe~

Just as it was chaotic at in the real world, it was the same in the world of Hyrule. Just as Link had finished soundly defeating a fellow trainee, with Zelda bearing witness, a flash of pure white light suddenly burst forth inside the Training Ground! The soldiers and servants all yelped in surprise, minus Link, Zelda and Impa as they merely shielded their eyes as they stood their ground. It lasted for a few seconds, than the intense light dimmed down until it was gone. However, gasps of surprise and confusion burst forth as they saw what the light had left behind. The trainee Link was perplexed at what he saw, as was Zelda as she ran down some stairs to get to the ground level. Impa was by her side as always, her massive _Giant's Knife_ at the ready.

The loyal attendant to the princess stated firmly, "Careful, your Highness! This may be linked to the dreams you have been having recently!". Zelda nodded, but she felt that what she saw before them was not linked to the ominous dreams that she had been having as of late.

Cody moaned as he moved slightly, regaining consciousness as he was coming back to the world of the living. He muttered, "Ooooh…. Ugh… what hit me…?". He was on the ground, on his stomach as he turned his head to his left. His eyes fluttered open, his vision hazy and disoriented for a moment until he saw the feature of Leshawna next to him.

He was about to rise up and ask how she was… when a gentle, sweet feminine sound came from directly in front of him. The voice asked, "Excuse me sir, are you and your companions okay?".

Cody shut his eyes briefly as he tried to get stand back up, or at the very least get on his hands and knees. He answered, "I'm okay miss. But… tell me, why do I feel a breeze? Did someone open the window?". Indeed, Cody felt sunshine and a warm breeze on his face. It was strange to him because last time he checked, he was in a room with it being nighttime.

The voice replied, "Open a window? Sir, I'm afraid that you're a little confused at the moment. You're currently outside in the Training Grounds in Hyrule Castle.". Now THAT got Cody instantly, as he was very much confused on the person's words.

He struggled as he got up, bending on his right knee and stating, "Hyrule Castle? Very funny. Now who and why…?". When he looked up and opened his eyes completely… he was staring into the concerned and beautiful face of the legendary princess herself! His eyes widened as he beheld the beauty and presence of Zelda.

The former geek was mesmerized as he saw her, and many thoughts were churning out from his head such as, 'How is this possible? Is this really Zelda, THE Zelda?! Is this some kind of elaborate prank?!'. However, one single thought reigned supreme in his mind… and that was on how beautiful and lovely the princess looked.

He whispered in awe, "You're… you're Princess Zelda! You're… You're beautiful…". It was true, for Cody liked video game girls as he did real ones. In his mental list, Zelda was easily in his Top Ten favorite video game ladies of all time. She ran third, with Princess Peach from the _Super Mario Bros._ series taking 2nd place.

Zelda had a blush staining her flawless white cheeks, a small smile on as the blunt proclamation embarrassed her slightly but in a good way. Link and the other soldiers were a bit stunned to hear such words addressed to one of the royal members of Hyrule, and Impa did not look too pleased that someone unknown was getting close to her charge.

The formidable female went to the group, her hand itching to unleash her very large sword. She stated harshly, "Who are you? And how is it you know of Zelda?! And who are these companions with you?!". Cody saw the face of the fierce female, and gulped as he saw not just the stern look in her eyes… but also the sword tucked close to her side, a weapon that he doubt even Eva could wield.

Cody shook his head to clear it as he answered, "My name is Cody and… I… I…". He looked all around to get a real good sense of where he was, and again was stunned as he saw the soldiers and the servants that were keeping a good distance from them. He saw the Training Ground area, and looked up and around to see that indeed he was in a castle. His senses and mind were going into overload, and he felt that either he was dead… or in a dream of some kind.

A loud groan from his left got his and the others attention, and he turned around to see not just Leshawna, but also Bridgette, Courtney and Lindsay among her. And they too were coming back to the world of the living. Lindsay stated weakly, "Ooooh… what… what happened?".

Bridgette answered in the same weak tone, "I… I don't know. But… I feel… I feel strange…".

Courtney came in, "Me too… and… I feel like… we're on stone ground.".

Cody slowly rose back to both feet and called out to everyone, "Girls, wake up! I think you need to see where we are.". He and the others saw the ladies rising slowly… and the young man saw that the women were not wearing the clothing they wore at the party, but brand-new outfits altogether!

Leshawna was the first to rise fully, and Mr. Anderson felt his breath hitching in his throat & his eyes widening at seeing what outfit the African bootylicious babe was wearing. She was wearing a version of the outfit that Twili Midna wore, when the curse Ganondorf put on her through Zant was broken at the end of _Twilight Princess_ video game. However, it was modified and changed to suit the physical feature of Leshawna & it complemented her well! Cody, as well as many other male soldiers around them, beheld the sensual and mysterious beauty that the young woman seemed to give off. Her hair was not done in Twili Midna's style, flowing free behind her. And floating by her side was a rather large circular mirror, one that looked very familiar to him.

Next up was Bridgette, who was next to Leshawna. The surfer beauty was wearing the Pirate Captain outfit that the character Tetra, but again modified to suit her body. Cody blushed as he saw the long, shapely & strong legs of Bridgette, showing to all on why she was a good surfer. Her new vest clothing showed off her womanly charms/assets that was indeed pleasing to the eyes. And her hair was done in her usual ponytail and bangs, giving her a more feminine look with her new outfit. He could see behind her a silver & white with metal-gray cutlass and pistol, the kind used by old-school pirates.

Lindsay was the next to rise, Courtney being the last. Both young women were wearing modified outfits that belonged to Linkle, the female version of Link. However, there were some changes that separated them. The busty blonde beauty's hooded outfit was green with a white tunic underneath, identical to the character in the game. And modified greatly to accompany the amazing bust, and tight supple behind that made Lindsay one of the hottest women of Total Drama. In fact, the men were leering at her with lust in their eyes… until their wives/girlfriends brought them back to their senses with a very hard slap either on the face or the back of the head. Cody was also entranced by Lindsay's physique, and it showed as his cheeks were stained a bright red. Even Link was blushing before looking away from Lindsay. Also, she was wearing long red & gold boots that long wing designs near the top of them.

Courtney's hooded outfit was red with a white tunic underneath, modified for her exact body measurements with a lot of male admirers giving her the same looks they gave to Lindsay just now. She wore long brown boots that did not look as ornate as the blonde beauty, but clipped to the sides of the boots were metal crossbows! The one on her left was a blazing red & gold design, with the right showing a royal blue & gold design as well.

Leshawna was the first to regain her senses, looking around in wonder and nervousness as she saw the soldiers, Link, Zelda and Impa. Her mind was going into overdrive at the moment, similar to Cody's actually. She started to say, "Ummm… Cody… where are we? And… who are these people? And… what happened to you?!". The girls soon regained their senses, in the same boat with Leshawna as they saw the situation they were in. But upon hearing her exclamation, they too turned around and were surprised to see on what the former geek was now wearing.

Cody looked at his outfit, and he too was awed on what he was wearing. The young man was wearing the Kokiri Tunic outfit, the same kind that Link wore in _Ocarina of Time_ but had a more sleeker look to it. It was modified to fit his frame, a little lank due to that he was nowhere fit as the original Hero of Hyrule. He also felt something on his back, and felt with his hands that it was a shield and sword. Cody was about to take it off to see what he had… but a flash of silver and he was now frozen as he was staring at the tip of Impa's weapon.

The leader of the Sheikah tribe spoke clearly and sharply, "I would not do that if I were you. Now… I will ask this again. To you and your companions… who ARE you? And how is it you came here?". Cody gulped, realizing that if he did not choose his words carefully, they could very well be his last.

He answered, "Well… like before, my name is Cody. And these are my friends Leshawna, Bridgette, Lindsay and Courtney.". He gestured to each of the ladies as he spoke their name, the young women a bit busy looking at their new outfits before their attention fell on the occupants that surrounded them. All four women were stunned to see on where they were, and also seeing the people before them. They were also especially surprised to see a lithe woman like Impa wielding something so massive that Eva herself would have a hard time lifting up.

He continued, "As for the second answer… I'm not too sure on how we even ended up here.". Impa sensed the sincerity & truth in his tone, years of being the tribe leader honing her sixth sense into detecting a lie or not. She slowly lowered her _Giant's Knife_ , but not putting it away, as she was still cautious to these strangers.

Zelda came forth and inquired, "What do you mean? Can you please explain to us?".

Cody answered honestly, "Well… last thing I remembered, we were all in a room on an island. And suddenly, there was a surge of power and… well, next thing I know, I'm waking up to see we're in a whole other world.". He was careful to omit some words, otherwise the people before them would not believe his tale. More or less, they would have thought him crazy and who knew what folks in Hyrule would do to those they believed to be insane.

The blonde beauty of Hyrule thought on it for a moment and suggested, "I believe you. Do you think that it was the work of powerful magic, or something else that brought you here to Hyrule Castle?". Cody was actually contemplating her suggestion, that perhaps there was something more potent at work. While he was into technology and learned much about the laws of electronics and such… he knew that there was no way that a simple power surge of any kind could bring him and the girls to a place he believed only existed in a virtual world. Even virtual reality simulators at home had their limits, and this felt too real to be even considered virtual.

Before he could answer, it was Courtney that came out in her usual bossy self. She stated firmly, "Look sister, I don't know who you are or why we're even here wearing these silly clothes and weird props! But as soon as I figure all of this out, my lawyers are…". She had stopped in her stride towards Zelda when she felt the cold steel of Impa's weapon on her throat. Usually, the C.I.T. would dismiss the weapon as a prop… but feel real, cold and sharp steel on her skin ceased her rantings and movement.

Impa spoke, "You dare to speak and approach Princess Zelda in such a manner?! I don't know weither to cut your throat, or cut your tongue off!". Link and the others were also miffed at the offense against Zelda, and Courtney's other words seemed to have made them a bit upset as well.

Bridgette tried to defuse the situation, "Whoa, whoa! Hold on there, ma'am! Forgive our friend, she's a bit hot-headed when it comes to waking up in the middle of a very strange place.". Impa glared at her, the surfer being cautious in her actions and words now. Her senses were going off, telling her to tread lightly in unknown territory. In her view, Impa was a shark and she was trespassing her ocean.

Just before the situation could get further out of hand, a young soldier rushed onto the Training Grounds and approached Zelda & Impa before bowing on one knee to them. The trained fighter announced shakily as he was out of breath, "Your Highness, Impa! Hordes of monsters are marching towards Hyrule Castle! A darkness surrounds them, and they are all prepped for war!". That got the situation serious for all as Zelda's sapphire eyes became firm and steady.

She ordered, "Impa, get the troops ready for battle! I shall prepare as well.". Her attendant nodded and gestured for the soldier to rise up, and looked to the captains all around the area to gather their veteran soldiers for battle. The Training Ground was now very active, soldiers going off to find their comrades while servants were being told by Zelda to take shelter in the underground passageways of the castle.

A Hylian Captain went to Impa and inquired, "My Lady, what shall we do with our… new guests here?". He gestured to Cody and the others, who were looking nervous as the situation escalated.

She looked at the group for a moment before answering, "Take them to a cell nearby. We cannot take a risk if they are with the enemy forces now bearing down upon us.". The captain nodded his superior, and called forth some guards to his side.

"Hey! Wait a minute! We… ow! Hey! Wait!", Cody called out before we was being poked by a spear from one of the guards. The entire group was soon escorted off by armed guards, protesting of course but being ignored as they were taken away from the grounds. Before leaving, Cody and Link's stare met briefly. The hero did not speak, but his eyes did. He felt that while he was wary of them, he did not see them as an enemy… but not as an ally. At least for now.

* * *

~At the Hyrule Dungeon~

Cody and the ladies were not pleased at all, and who could blame them? They were in a large rectangular cell, near the entrance to the outside but locked with iron bars securing them in. The Hylian guards tried to confiscate their weapons, but found out the hard way that their items could not be removed via a hard shock that harmed them but not their owners. The young man, with Bridgette and Leshawna tried to apologize to them, saying that they had no idea it would do that to them. However, the guards paid them no heed and pushed the group roughly into the cell before locking the door and putting away the key.

Courtney exclaimed, "What the hell is going on here?! First that freaky power surge that made the TV glow, and now I'm in a medieval world with weapons and clothing that makes me look like one of those video game characters geeks wear at a comic or game convention! And locked up in a cell with no trial?! Oh, my lawyers are going to have a field day with this!".

Leshawna glared at the mocha-skinned woman and retorted, "Courtney, for the love that is good and decent… SHUT UP! It was your mouth and actions that got us in trouble in the first place!". The C.I.T. merely glared hotly at the bootylicious African woman before turning her back to her with a HMPH sound.

Lindsay was checking out her clothing and accessories and asked, "Cora, do you know how we all got here? And why we're wearing these things?".

Cody sighed and answered, "I honestly don't know how we are even here in the first place, Lindsay. I mean… we just talked with Princess Zelda and Impa, and saw Link too! And they looked like the characters in my video game that I was playing before all of this happened. I don't…". Before he could say anything else, Bridgette spoke up with a theory of her own.

She put forth, "Umm… do you think this is some kind of virtual world? You know, an elaborate prank that Chris or someone put us in after that surge knocked us out?". Cody was about to answer her in a negative, feeling this place was too real to be a virtual world. However, Courtney jumped the gun yet again.

She exclaimed, "Hey! That could be it! I bet that we're all hooked up to some crazy electronic gizmo that Chris managed to hide in the hotel! You know, something to use in the next stupid Total Drama season series! And he is testing it on us!". The girls bought it, but Cody did not as he was following his gut at the moment.

Courtney took the red & gold crossbow from her leg, smirking as she examined it. She stated, "Heh, I bet this thing isn't even real. Look! I'll shoot Cody and it won't even hurt him! It'll just go right through him or something! In a virtual world, you can't get hurt or bleed!". She pulled the trigger and fired a crossbow at the young man! He looked terrified, his instincts screaming at him in full force to dodge! He did so, moving to the side quickly to avoid the shot… but the golden arrow was fast and gazed his right cheek! It embedded itself into the wall… with a tiny amount of blood dripping from the arrowhead!

The girls gasped as they looked at Cody, who was frozen in fear as he really felt the arrowhead cut into his skin. A thin, shallow slice of flesh was showing, along with a trickle of blood that got everyone's attention. Lindsay and Bridgette jumped up and exclaimed at the same time, "CODY!". The duo went to the frozen young man, who was trembling slightly at being shot at… and feeling the pain plus the blood that was now trickling down the side of his face. Lindsay and Bridgette used some parts of the tunic to wipe away the blood, and while successful, it left some faint streaks on his face and stains on his green tunic.

Leshawna was incensed by Courtney's actions, leaping to her feet and exclaiming, "Are you CRAZY girl?! What were you thinking?! Cody would have… huh?". Her words died on her lips as she saw the shock on Courtney's face, her whole body trembling as her weapon dropped from her hand & onto the stone floor.

She muttered out, "Blood… but… it can't… it's not… real blood…". Apparently, her sudden actions and the consequences of what she had done were now catching up with her. Courtney had been forced to get rough physically with some of the people in her life, but never once had she really shot at them or made them bleed. What happened now really got to her, her confidence had changed to arrogance and it almost cost Cody's life.

Lindsay asked the young man, "Cody, are you okay? Are you really hurt?". In her shock and surprise, she had managed to get his name right.

He answered, "I-I-I'm okay, Lindsay. I'm okay… just… a bit shocked, that's all. I mean, I really felt that cut but otherwise I'm okay.". That got a sigh of relief from the busty beauty, but Bridgette hearing this only confirmed now what Cody had been thinking the entire time.

The surfer lady said weakly, "So… this means… this is not…".

Cody looked to her scared face and spoke, "No… this is no virtual world. This is all real… We have been transported into the game… where pain is real, and dying his quite possible. I would have to safely say this… this is no longer just a game we are in. We're REALLY in the world of Hyrule… we are in _Hyrule Warriors_.". The girls were all very surprised, and a little scared now that they were in a place that had warriors and weapons that were real… and getting hurt/killed here was a big possibility.

Leshawna than asked, "So… what do we do? I mean… is there a way to get home?". Cody thought on that, racking his brain very hard to come up with a solution to their dilemma. After some moments, an idea came to him!

He looked at the lovely ladies and answered, "I have an idea on how we could get back home… but I honestly don't know if it will work or not.". Bridgette stated that they didn't have any other ideas, since none of them knew the game better than Cody.

The young man put in, "I think… I think we need to help Link and the others here. To aid them in defeating the villains, saving the Triforce and restoring peace to the land. If we defeat the main boss, which is Ganondorf, it's likely that we can return back to the real world.".

Courtney looked at him incredulously and exclaimed, "Are you serious?! All we have to do is defeat the bad guy of this insane world, and we go back home?!". Again, her bossy nature was coming back to the forefront, as she still did not like anyone else but herself in coming up with a plan.

Cody shrugged his shoulders and replied, "It's the best suggestion I have, Courtney. I mean, do you have a better idea? If so, let us hear it please.". The others looked to the woman, who was now nervous yet defiant as well. She was nervous on account she had no idea whatsoever in getting themselves out of this mess, but didn't want her precious pride to be damaged. So she just hmphed yet again and turned her back to them.

Lindsay turned her lovely face back to Cody and asked, "So… what do we do first, Cora?". Now that she was calm once more, her speech problem came back to full force. Bridgette and Leshawna also looked to the former geek for some answers, Courtney too but she looked over her shoulders at him while keeping her back facing to all.

The young man sighed and answered, "Well… first thing's first, we need to be familiar with our weapons. And since I know what you have, I can tell you what weapon you got, their properties and what they can do.". He then started to explain to the Total Drama beauties on what characters they were linked to via their clothing and weapons, what kind of tool their wielded, and their unique properties.

* * *

~Outside~

While Cody was busy explaining to the girls their new abilities and weapons, the whole army of Hyrule was getting set for war. The servants were all secured in special areas of the castle that acted as bunkers, while the soldiers all got equipped for battle. Trainees who had not completed their training in full were restricted to the secure areas of the castle, Link being among them. Zelda was at the Castle Gates, Impa by her side with hundreds of armed soldiers behind them. Hylian soldiers that wielded sword & shield, longbows and magical staves were all gathered together with their Captains behind them. Among them were the Gorons, a race of rock-eating creatures that still remained in Hyrule and were loyal to the royal family.

Impa looked to her charge and asked, "Your Highness, are you sure you should be out here? It will be dangerous.". Zelda said nothing, but brought forth her _Polished Rapier_ with her magic. The light and strength coming from the weapon was a testament to the princess's strength, power and conviction.

She answered, "I know that, Impa. But as a Princess of Hyrule, I refuse to let the land and people fall to monsters.". The firm conviction and resolve in her tone gave strength to the troops, and to Impa as well as she was proud of her.

The Hylian army looked in the distance to see a massive black cloud coming towards them. And underneath said cloud was a massive gathering of monsters! Bokoblin soldiers were en masse on the field, Sword and Archer-types all around with plenty of Bokoblin Captains around as well. Some captains wore metal helmets, while some wore animal skull-bone helmets. Among the orange-skinned monsters were Lizalfos, Dragon-class humanoid lizards that bared massive metal gauntlets and mini-shields on their left arms while wielding short swords in their right claws. And last but not least, Stalchild soldiers were within the group as well as Stalfos, captains to the undead monsters.

Among the horde were two unique individuals, one of them Impa recognized right away. She kept her gaze on the being and spoke, "Your Highness… that is the Dragon Knight Volga. He resides in Eldin Caves but… what is he doing out here? And with those monsters?". Zelda looked and saw who Impa was referring to. Among the monsters was a tall, red and gold-armored clad human that wore a unique silver dragon helmet on his head while carrying a powerful-looking spear pike in his hand. The princess had indeed heard of Volga, a powerful Dragon Knight who often took human disguise so to conceal his true self. He only did so to strong warriors he deemed worthy to see his true form, and only lived to fight against strong beings as was his code. So it was out of place for such a being to be leading an army of monsters.

Zelda and Impa did not recognize the other being, one who had no legs and was floating by magical means. This being wore a purple wizarding robe, surrounded by gold trinkets of some kind. All they could see of its face was a single red ruby eye, and had a powerful air of dark magic around it.

Meanwhile, Link did not idle about. He managed to get into the Armory, getting real weapons for the fight that was about to take place soon. He managed to get a _Knight Sword_ , a basic sword and shield that most Hylian soldiers fought with. He did not want to just stand by while his ruler and captain fought, so despite the orders and odds… he rushed out of the area to join his comrades in defending Hyrule!

* * *

~Back in the cell~

Cody had just finished explaining to the girls their unique weapons, and the ladies were very intrigued on what was told to them. Leshawna looked at the _Mirror of Twilight_ that she possessed, twirling it around and now feeling the power radiating from it. She stated, "So, I have the clothes from this Twili Midna character. And her weapon to boot! Ha! I got to say this about her, she's got style and taste!". Indeed, the busty and big booty beauty was loving that she was now someone that was royalty and quite strong.

Bridgette looked at her _Jeweled Cutlass_ and pistol set, putting in, "And I'm dressed as the pirate captain Tetra, and having the Water-element. I have to say, this is a good choice and look for me!". Indeed, she saw that the outfit and weapons did complete her in a way she believed was strange but in a good way.

Lindsay giggled and exclaimed, "And I'm wearing the _Pegasus Boots_ and outfit that from Linkle, the female version of the hero Link! Not bad! The costume is not bad either!". She looked down at her boots, and even she could feel the power of Thunder within said articles.

Courtney looked at the two bows and stated softly, "And I got her _Legend's Crossbows_ that act like machine guns and have the element of Fire. I have to say, not too shabby…". She was still a bit shaken from what happened earlier, but at least she was recovering.

Cody nodded and with a small grin stated, "And I'm wearing the Kokiri Tunic and wielding the _Magical Sword_ and shield. So, now that we got ourselves familiar with who we are and what we got, we need to think of a way out so…". Before he could finish his sentence, a powerful neighing sound came from one of the stalls nearby. The group turned to see that indeed, horse stalls were just to the far right of their positon, and it seemed that a strong horse was trying to break out from said stall!

Leshawna stated, "What do you think is trying to break out from that place, Cody? Could it be an enemy?!". Cody shook his head, but he soon felt a powerful force now tugging at his very being. Before he could properly analyze it, the stall door was soon busted down completely! The door shattered with a terrific work of wood splinters and such flying from the impact! The five guests to the Hyrule world soon saw a powerful horse rearing up and neighing powerfully! Its coat was a rich-brown color, its mane and tail a pure white with a white streak going down from the middle of its head. The lower legs of it near the hooves were also white, and the horse looked to be very well-trained and bred strong.

It had a saddle of unique blue and gold design, with the harness keeping it together and on said horse a strong brown leather with gold embedded on it here and there. Lindsay squealed, "Oooh! What a pretty horse! I wonder who it belongs to?".

Cody was amazed, and more so when said strong animal trotted to the cell door and looked directly to his eyes. The force he felt earlier came back in strong, and a connection was soon made between man and animal! He slowly, tentatively put his right arm through the bars to pet the mighty animal. The horse snorted strongly, but Cody did not pull back. Gradually, the animal put its head to his hand in a gesture of good faith. He smiled and stated, "Good girl, Epona. Good girl!".

The might steed from _Ocarina of Time_ was here, and it turned out that she had chosen Cody!

Bridgette and the other girls looked in amazement at Mr. Anderson and the surfer cutie spoke in surprise, "Cody, you know this horse?! How?!".

He grinned and exclaimed, "I recognize her from the game, and she is one beauty of a horse! Epona, do you think you can get us out of here?". Epona neighed powerfully, and she reared up again on her hind legs! Cody realized what she was about to do, and told everyone to back away from the cell door. In a true testament of strength and resilience, the purebred animal brought her hooves down with a mighty blow and the cell door was crushed underneath her!

Cody and the others cheered, seeing freedom and a new ally. The young man went over to her and pet her muzzle and gave her some affection, Epona liking the gesture from her new master. Just as it ended, the building all around them shook as light debris from the stone ceiling above came down. Cody stated, "The battle has begun… the war is now going on above!".

Courtney shoved her way through the girls, pushing Cody aside as she exclaimed, "Well come on than, we got to get the heck out of here before we're caught up in this crazy fight!". She was about to climb on Epona, to use her to get her out from the dungeons and away from the fighting that was going on the surface. But the brave mare neighed strongly and bucked Courtney away from her, causing the Hispanic beauty to be thrown to the ground.

Cody looked into the eyes of his new animal friend, and saw the fire burning inside of her eyes. He realized that she did not free them just to escape… she freed them because she knew that they could help in defending the castle… defending the land from the enemies that threatened it now! Normally, Cody would avoid fighting whenever possible… but not today as he too felt the need to fight. He nodded and said, "I understand girl. Come on, let's go.". He managed to climb onto the saddle, where Epona snorted and nodded, showing that she too was ready.

Leshawna and the rest of the girls marveled at the sudden change in their friend and exclaimed, "Cody?! Short-stuff, what do you think you're doing?!".

He answered, "I'm going topside to help Zelda and the others defend the castle.". He took out his sword, which was a beautifully crafted silver blade with rubies melded right into it as well as in the hilt and handle.

Bridgette's eyes widened and put in, "But Cody! You said it yourself, we can get hurt in this world! We may even get killed!".

He answered yet again, "I know that, Bridgette. In fact, I'm scared stiff in even thinking of doing this! But… there is no other choice. If we help the others in defeating the bad guys, that maybe our chance to go back home! And even if it wasn't… just can't let innocent people fall under monsters like this. So… what about you all? Are you going to stay and help? Or flee?".

The ladies looked to one another, wondering if they should help Cody… or stay out of the fight altogether. Surprisingly, it was Lindsay who spoke up first. She exclaimed, "I'm not going to see Colby get hurt while he does hero stuff! So I'm going with him to help!". The wings on the _Pegasus Boots_ flashed yellow, showing that her Thunder-element was stirring up in response to her decision.

Leshawna spoke, "Well… can't let this power I have go to waste. And I ain't ready to see my two friends go off in a fight without me! So count me in too!". The African beauty spoke with conviction and strength, the mirror glowing in response to it.

Bridgette sighed and stated, "Count on me too Cody! Pirate Captain Bridgette is at your service!". She took out her cutlass and pistol from their holdings, showing to all that she was ready to fight as well despite the serious consequences of it. Bridgette could feel the element of Water flowing now through her weapons, as if they responded to her statement.

Courtney looked at her fellow Total Drama members with an incredulous look on her face and exclaimed, "You guys are all nuts! You'll be killed! You'll be slaughtered by those monsters out there! Don't you realize you could really die out there?!".

Cody answered softly but firmly, "Yes, we realize that Courtney. In fact, all of us are probably scared witless right now in going out there with a war going on.". The girls nodded, showing that they too were also afraid. But… they were not fearful.

He finished, "But… this has to be done. This might be our only chance to get back home. Also… just doesn't feel right that we can do something to help the good guys out, but don't do anything because of fear. So… we're going to help. So… what say you?".

Courtney looked at her friends pleadingly, hoping that they would see reason and flee with her. But, she saw the resolve in their eyes, that they were going with Cody to help out. The C.I.T. was frustrated with them… until she looked into Cody's eyes, and saw a resolve that she herself once had. Confidence, but not arrogance. True bravery instead of cowardice. He was terrified of going out there to battle, but he was going to anywhere because it was the right thing to do. Courtney was a bit entranced as she saw the young man in a new light, though it was briefly as her stubborn pride came back.

She looked away and said, "Oooooh… fine! You all win! I'll help you out… but from a distance since I have crossbows!".

Cody gave a small but strong smirk and stated, "Okay than… we're going to help out Link and the others! Epona, let's go!". The mighty mare let out a strong war cry, and with Cody's guidance, went up the stairs to charge through the locked wooden doors to break on through it! The girls followed close behind, Courtney picking up the rear but still following.

The battle for Hyrule had just begun!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Whoo! Wow… I am amazed by this! I managed to get this whole chapter done in just one day! I am very much surprised and impressed by this!

Again, thank you God for helping me out with this! I know without a doubt you've had a hand in this Jesus, in helping me turn out a chapter like this in just a short amount of time! Thank you Lord for your help, and also for giving me the conviction to keep on writing!

So there it is! Cody and the others meet with Zelda and the residents of Hyrule, get locked up and discover that they are not merely in a game… that they are really in the world of Hyrule, and that getting killed is highly possible! But they manage to swallow down their fear, and take off to aid Link and the others in defending the castle from the enemies before them!

So what do you think so far? In the next chapter, we see Trent and the others finding what is going on in the **Video Game Room** on the 4th floor. And we see Cody with his ladies in battle for the first time! Let's see how they get acquainted with their new weapons, abilities and the enemy that is bearing down on them! This is set on _Hero Mode_ , the hardest difficulty setting, so expect even the forces at the very beginning to be tough for the heroes and heroines!

Now for the questions:

What would you do if you were in a strong thunderstorm that is going on in the Total Drama universe?

What would your reaction be upon seeing Princess Zelda, Impa and Link after waking up from being transported into the _Hyrule Warriors_ universe?

What kind of outfit and weapon would you prefer to have when being transported into the world? And explain why.

What would your reaction and words be to Courtney after seeing her shoot at Cody?

And finally… what would your decision be; to aid Cody and the others, or to flee and avoid the fighting?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	3. Chapter 2

Total Drama Warriors: Bound to Destiny

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? It is good to see reviewers for this story, but still a bit disappointed that no one wanted to take up the challenge I proposed earlier. Oh well…

Before anything else is done, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you for once again helping me with this story! Thank you for the readers and reviewers who have encouraged me to continue onward with it. Jesus, bless those that have read and reviewed, and also keep on helping me when it comes to writing. To get me off my butt when I start to feel lazy, and to push on forward with this story!

Thank you to all who have reviewed my story! I did my best when researching Total Drama, and also checking out thing on my own _Hyrule Warriors_ game for the Wii U. Even though there are some parts of both series that I may have missed on, I will continue on forward with the story as is. I will, however, do my best to make sure to get some accurate descriptions and such of both characters and events. Best I can offer.

In this chapter, see Cody and his ladies try out their new abilities and weapons in battle! Going to be different slightly since this is no game for the five contestants from Total Drama, but they will manage. Also, will do something that I hope you all here like when I put it up. Also, I will still be working on my Danny Phantom series, so expect some minor delays now and then with this story.

I do not own the _Total Drama_ series or characters that was created by Jennifer Pertsch & Tom McGillis, originating in Canada and being released there in 2007. Edited and brought to the United States of America in 2008. I do not own the characters or places that are in _Hyrule Warriors_ , developed by Omega Force & Team Ninja. Published by Nintendo, directed by Masaki Furusawa. Released to North America in 2014.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

Learning of Power and Potential

In the real world, Trent and his friends had just reached the 4th floor level of the hotel. The establishment was still without power, Beth using the flashlight installment on her phone to light the way entirely. It did drain the battery from her device, but it was not much at best. When they reached the level, they saw a faint light coming from a doorway at the end of the hallway. Beth switched off her flashlight and said, "I don't think we need my phone now. That light source is illuminating the hallway a little, and that's enough for me.". The company made their way down the stretch, passing doors that were open that led to other facilities. Trent and the others saw the storm raging outside, lighting flashing in the sky and rain pouring down like nothing else! A huge bang of thunder shook the walls, and the sound was powerful enough to cause Beth and Katie to jump into the arms of their boyfriends. Eva was not affected since loud noises did not startle her easily.

Tyler asked to no one specific, "Do you think this storm is going to get stronger?". Harold answered that usually storms that appear over lakes don't last too long, especially in Canada. But what he didn't know was that the storm was an unusual one, and would last over the island for a few days or so.

The group resumed their trek towards the **Video Game Room** , the light gradually getting stronger as they got closer. When they went inside the room, the party was a bit puzzled in seeing the TV still on & no one in the room. Noah commented, "Strange… why is the TV still on while the lights are all out?". In his view, it didn't make any sense for the television to be on at all when the very source of power for the entire complex was out at the moment.

Lisa pointed to the screen and exclaimed, "Hey look! Someone was playing Hyrule Warriors here! That's my favorite game!". The young lady whom Noah was with had a vulnerable spot when it came to video games, at least specific ones that she liked. She adored anything that had _Super Mario Bros._ , _The Legend of Zelda_ and _Super Smash Bros._ in it.

Eva called out, "Hey pipsqueak! Where are you?! Answer me now! Is surfer girl and the others with you?!". The muscled beauty got no response, and the others were checking the other rooms to see if Cody, Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette or Courtney were there. Sadly, their efforts were in vain as the five were now in any of the nearby rooms.

Katie glanced at the screen, than looked down at the Wii U Game Pad that was on the floor. Her eyes widened slightly as she asked her beau Trent, "Ummm… is that thing supposed to be moving on its own?". The musician and the others looked down to the controller, and indeed the joystick and buttons seemed to be moving on its own. The group than turned to the screen, where they saw the character Link fighting against some Bokoblin enemies, his sword flying through the air as he cut down the monster soldiers.

Trent shakes his head and states, "Okay, this weird stuff is too much for me. I'm going to turn this game off and…". He took a step forward to turn off the Wii U, but he and the others soon saw a sight that made them freeze in surprise and shock. A powerful neighing sound, like that of a horse, came forth… and along with a yell that was very familiar to them. The screen changed to show a powerful-looking horse galloping into battle...

And the rider was none other than Cody Anderson, and behind him were Bridgette, Lindsay, Leshawna and Courtney! All in strange clothing, and apparently following the young man into battle!

The company's eyes widened as they exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL-!?". A moment later, appearing in the doorway where they came into, was Gwen and Duncan! The duo had followed the group shortly after they had left the party, wondering on why they were going upstairs. The gothic beauty and her beau heard the exclamations and decided to make their presence known.

She called out, "Hey everyone! What's going on?". The group did not acknowledge her though, their eyes and thoughts focused on the action unfolding before them.

* * *

~In Hyrule universe~

When the battle started out in Hyrule Castle, Link had rushed into the thick of battle in his Trainee Tunic with _Knight Sword_ weapons in hand. He had started to cut down some of the enemy forces, but he soon started to see that not only were the Bokoblin soldiers and captains plenty in number, but also strong in terms of strength & endurance! The brave soldier in training had slashed his way through the evil horde, but discovered that they could take a beating as well as deliver it. The Bow-type Bokoblins fired arrows in rapid succession, and each arrow was strong enough to penetrate deep into his shield! The Sword-type Bokoblins wielded their cleaver-like swords with devastating efficiency, cutting down Hylian soldiers with ease! And the Captains were defending themselves very well against sword and arrows while issuing commands.

The Lizalfos were also doing incredible damage to many Hylian units, scattering soldiers with their tail whips and burning flame breaths! Stalchilds threw their own bones at the soldiers, regrowing the parts with ease magically so they never had to run out of ammunition. And Stalfos captains were shield-bashing and slicing through the unit defenses quite handily!

Link saw that Impa was having some difficulty with the army, the potent Sheikah warrior using her giant weapon to great effect but even the physical and Water-element attacks were only making small dents in their numbers. He was about to rush over and aid her, when he was soon surrounded by the enemy forces! The soldier got his weapon out, ready to defend himself against the ring of Bokoblin soldiers.

But help arrived when a powerful neighing sound came from the castle, and the enemies turned around just in time to see Epona charge right through them! The strong horse scattered the foes with her strong kicking legs, sending the Bokoblin sword wielders scattering! Link lifted his shield to his face to protect himself from the monsters that were being kicked everywhere. Once he felt it was over, he lowered his defense item to see the prisoners from earlier rushing forth… and the one who saved him was Cody!

The young adult turned warrior steadied Epona after she had delivered several kick attacks that sent the enemy away. He stated, "Easy, girl! Easy… good work! That was awesome, Epona! Now I see why you were the best in Hyrule!". The reddish-brown mare neighed briefly but strongly, apparently very approving of her new master's words. The young adult turned to see Bridgette and the others were close by his side, and then turned to see Link look at him in surprise.

Cody sent a small smirk at the hero and stated, "Hey Link. Sorry if we're a bit late, but had a little problem getting out of the cell. Are you alright?". The main character of the entire Zelda series nodded, sending a small but relieved smile at the one who had saved him even though he was imprisoned by his superiors. Before anything else could be said or done, two small voices called out to group.

A female voice called out, "Help us! We're too small to fight monsters!". Cody knew instantly on who that was, and immediately galloped towards the northern part of the area. Link followed, sword and shield in hand as he did his best to keep up with the horse.

Leshawna looked to her fellow christened heroines and exclaimed, "Come on ya'll, what are we waiting for?! Let's go! Follow them!".

The four ladies ran as fast as they to catch up with Cody, all taking a look around them at the battle. They all winced and turned green upon seeing the human soldiers battling the monsters… and sadly many of the Hylian warriors falling in battle. Usually in games, the fallen would fade out or completely disappear. But it was not the case for when the fallen fell… they stayed where they fell. Courtney, Bridgette, Leshawna and Lindsay were feeling very queasy at the sight, the first time seeing something like this in real life. While they had seen movies and such that featured this kind of thing, it was on a whole different level now that it was real.

Cody and Link slashed their way through the hordes, the two boys using their unique abilities and attacks to great effect. The lad from the Total Drama series had played Link's Horse weapon in the game, and knew all of her abilities. However, it was different now that he was the rider & all of this was real. He did his best though as he yelled with ruby-encrusted sword in hand, "Let's go girl! Hiyah! Let's do this!".

Epona responded by neighing powerfully and using her strong hind legs to buck away some Stalchilds and Bokoblins away. And also charging through, using her bulk to smash right through the monsters! Cody used his sword, swinging it right and left as hard as he could, but being careful as to not hit his steed. He looked sick as he cut down the enemies, seeing blood spilled for the first time… and he was the one who delivered the fatal blows. However, he steeled himself as best he could, seeing that this was the only way to defeat the monsters & protect the girls as well as himself. It was not easy, especially since he had never really killed anything, other than characters in video games, but he tried.

The girls were having their fair share of action as well!

Bridgette and the ladies were soon cut off from Cody and Link, a horde of Stalchilds and Bokoblin soldiers coming in quick. The surfer-turned-pirate heroine was panicking greatly as she saw the monsters now bearing down on them. She pointed her pistol and yelled out, "Stay back! I'm warning you… this is loaded!". The monsters looked at each other in a puzzled way, clearly not expecting this kind of action from a warrior. Bridgette saw one of them take a step towards her, and she let out a shout before firing her pistol! The gun recoiled slightly as it released a powerful sphere of blue water at them! Two Bokoblins and a Stalchild screeched in pain as the pressurized water ball struck them! Bridgette was stunned to see such power packed into a small pistol, and then noticed an extra one that was on her left hip.

She saw the monsters now angry at her, and they wielded their swords/bones menacingly as they stalked towards the blonde beauty. Bridgette put her pistol away to her right hip, and took out her cutlass. She said to herself, "Okay… time to see what this thing can do!". With a yell, she delivered a strong horizontal slash to three Bokoblins. The cutlass's edges suddenly glowed with a blue sheen, indicating that the element of Water was present within it and very highly-pressured. The blade cut the swords of the monsters in half, the evil trio looking at their now dismembered swords!

Bridgette was on a roll as it were, going a bit blindly with adrenaline that was working in her favor so far. She saw what she did, and with little hesitation, pulled out a pistol with her free left hand and delivered a powerful shot to the three! The pressure blast was sudden, and sending the Bokoblin trio away! Two crashed into a boulder, killing them upon impact. One crashed into a pike of a fallen Hylian soldier that was still up at an angle, killing it and slowly sliding down on the spear.

The surfer beauty was shocked again at what just happened, her emerald eyes wide as she had just killed something. "I… I… I…", was all she could say as her knees threatened to give out from under her.

Several of the Bokoblins were ready to avenge their comrades, screeching loudly while waving their swords at her. Two Stalchilds and two Bokoblins were about to rush in and slice her down… but help came in the form of Lindsay! The busty blonde beauty had leapt in defending her friend, letting out a shout of "HIYAH!". She lashed out a right kick with her smooth, long legs of hers, lighting glowing from the wing attachments & said electrical charge soon flowing to her red-golden boot! Two Stalchild's were sent back as the electrified kick struck them hard, and Lindsay followed up with a thrust kick to the Bokoblins! The monster duo let out screeches as they were sent back a good ways, electricity sparking on their bodies as they were stunned for the moment.

Lindsay looked to her friend, helping her stand back up straight. Bridgette was surprised at this and exclaimed, "Wow! Thanks Lindsay, I needed that rescue! But… when did you learn those kinds of moves?!".

The grinning blonde woman answered, "I don't know! It was so cool, it was like these stylish boots just sent some info to me and I just followed with it! Wow! I can't believe I did that! I almost felt like that guy in _Karate Kid_! Ummm… well… what was his name again?". Bridgette was very much surprised by this, than looked at her own weapons. She was wondering if they could flash some techniques to her that would help her out instead of her going blindly like she did earlier.

A Stalchild started to shake and shudder, its bone rattling loudly. The ladies were wondering on why it did that, until they saw a group of living skeletons ambling over to them. The bone being had called for back-up! Lindsay and Bridgette stuck side by side together, wondering on what to do next. The Stalchilds hefted their bones in the air, ready bring the smackdown to the beautiful heroines. However, a pulsing ball of bright, white light came from behind them and struck the monsters! The Stalchilds were scattered about completely from the blast of light! Bridgette and Lindsay were stunned, then turned around to see the smirking face of Leshawna, who held her mirror up while said object glowed slightly.

The bootylicious babe stated, "Don't you worry none, ya'll! I got this!". She hefted her mirror up once more, and the object glowed brightly before a massive black hand with strange blue rune lines all over it appeared! Leshawna lifted her own hand, and the Twilight magical construct mimicked her, as if it was the owner's hand. The African-Canadian beauty smirked as she swatted her hand left and right, as if slapping the air itself. The Twili hand responded accordingly, slapping several Stalchild's and Bokoblin's around! Leshawna did a twirling slap, and again the massive black-blue hand followed suit. Several of the monster soldiers were scattered about, some dead as the impacts were too powerful for their bodies to sustain.

Leshawna relaxed, and the construct vanished. She looked to her companions and said, "I like these new powers that Cody told us about! White Boy was right, these things we have are really handy once you figure out how to use them!". The black beauty was eager to learn more about her new powers and abilities.

Bridgette nodded her head, then turned around to see the stunned monsters… and the slain ones. She whispered, "I… I don't think I can handle this kind of action…". It was true, as Bridgette was one for peace and was a pacifist by nature. However, she was now in a war where any kind of hesitation meant injury… or worse.

Lindsay put a hand to her friend's shoulder and replied, "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Bridgette. But it seems we need to fight and win if we want to help these guys. Besides, these are icky monsters & they won't think twice in killing you or any of us.". The surfing lady was stunned by Lindsay's insightful words, and saw that she was right. The monster forces would not hesitate at all to slay them, and it seemed they needed to toughen up if they were going to help the good guys. And also find a way back home to their own world.

Leshawna nodded her head and stated, "Busty girl there is right, Bridgette. I know you don't like to hurt, let alone kill. But it seems you need to toughen up if you want to make it out of this place alive & in one piece!".

Suddenly, a Stalfos captain wielding a round metal shield & Bokoblin captain wielding a metal rectangular shield leapt out of nowhere! Leshawna, Bridgette and Lindsay were caught off guard by the large foes and lifted their arms to defend themselves… when several arrows shot forth and struck both in the head area! Said projectiles exploded, fiery blasts engulfing the duo! The Stalfos captain almost came apart when it was blasted away, its bones scattering a bit from itself. The Bokoblin captain screeched in pain from the attack, falling down badly and quite damaged.

The female trio was surprised, and looked to their left to see that it was Courtney that had saved them! The Hispanic beauty was panting slightly, holding her twin crossbows out. She was sweating slightly, perspiration on her brow.

Leshawna said, "Hey, thanks for the save Courtney! But… are you alright?".

Said woman exploded and exclaimed, "OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT! I ALMOST KILLED CODY BECAUSE OF MY ARROGANT ASSUMPTION EARLIER, I'M IN A WAR WITH MONSTERS WHO WANT TO SLICE AND DICE US, AND NOW I JUST BLEW UP TWO OF THEM WITH EXPLODING ARROWS! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!". She panted slightly from her rant, apparently the ramifications from earlier and just now catching up with her sanity.

Lindsay went to her and tried to calm her down. She stated, "Easy there, Courtney. Easy… I'm sorry that you are like this, but look at it this way! At least you saved our lives, and that you got good aim too!". The Hispanic woman turned to face the bubbly blonde, wondering on how she could even be like this when bloody battles were all around them. She wanted to retort, to scream, to yell… to do something to get Lindsay to stop being so positive. But her soft smile and gentle tones eased the tension away, though not by much but it was a start.

She looked at her crossbows and said, "Yeah… heh, I did save you girls, didn't I? I… I guess I'm a better shot than I thought.". It was a weak reply, but at least she was no longer on a negative high. Courtney than saw the captains standing back up… or more precisely, the Stalfos pulling itself back together slowly while the Bokoblin captain was regaining his wits.

She exclaimed, "Come on! We got to get to Cody and Link! They can help us out more!". The three girls nodded, and started once more to rush towards where the young men were at.

* * *

~In the real world~

Everyone was amazed to see Cody and the women in the video game, Gwen and Duncan joining the group as they watched something that they knew could not be explained at all by logical science and such. Trent asked in a stunned voice, "H-How is this all possible? I mean, first this TV and game system is on even when there is no power anywhere else! Second, the system seems to be playing by itself! And now this?!". No one could blame him for being a bit freaked out at the moment.

Noah replied, "I don't really know, dude. I mean, this defies any kind of logic or science that I know of. My only guess at this moment is that this is a random act of God."

Tyler stated, "Ah, its okay! I mean, they are in a video game! It's not like its real or anything.". However, it was his lady love Eva that disagreed with him.

She stated, "I don't think it's a game anymore, at least not to them. Take a good look at Cody's right cheek.". The others did so, managing to get a glimpse of the former geek's face and saw the cut. What others didn't know about the muscled beauty, not even Tyler, was that she had an eye to spot things that had changed. Be it big or small, she could spot something critical and it appears that she noticed something was off.

Duncan shrugged his shoulders and remarked, "So the geek has a cut on his cheek. What does that mean?".

Eva scowled at the delinquent and replied, "It means a whole lot, you idiot! I remember seeing the little man come in earlier, and I remember he DIDN'T have that cut before. And from the look on the light dried blood marks under the cut, that is fresh. Which means… whatever happens to them in the game is real.".

Beth and the others looked to their fellow former contestant and the girlfriend of Harold asked in a shaky voice, "A-Are you sure? I mean, it is just a video game…".

Eva answered in a serious tone, "To us, it is a game. But to them at the moment… not anymore. I mean, look at Courtney right now. She is freaked out, and I'm not talking about like the time she was during the stupid reality show. I mean, look!". The group's focus went back to the screen, and indeed they saw that Courtney was actually scared. And not like the times during the challenges on Total Drama, but really on edge in a way that was different. Same with Bridgette too, as the surfer woman was also looking freaked out as well.

They also saw Lindsay and Leshawna performing in a way that was also different, but in a positive way. The African beauty was actually having fun with her new power, and Lindsay was showing a display of talent and skill with her attacks that they had NEVER seen before ever when she was on Total Drama.

Gwen put in, "Yeah, I got to admit… they do seem to be different in there. I wonder if it's due to their new powers, or that they know it's not a game anymore.".

Harold added, "Should one of us try to take control at least? Let me see…". He bent down to pick up the Game Pad… but was shocked, literally, as a surge of energy emerged as soon as he touched the device! The lanky young man was sent clear across the room, a bit burnt and his hair now all up in static shock. Beth gasped and went to her beau to see if he was okay.

Lisa stated, "Wow… I did not see that coming!".

* * *

~Back in Hyrule~

Said heroes were fighting off more monsters with their skills and weapons, Cody doing his best to maneuver Epona where her kicks would be able to deliver damage to their enemies. Just then, two bright lights with wings flew in on the scene! Cody recognized them as fairies, the magical inhabitants and helpers of Hyrule. He instantly recognized the white-lighted fairy, which was Proxi. However, he did not know the other fairy since it was a rich earth-brown color. Link saw them as well, and was surprised when Proxi flew into his chest! She had fused not just into his body, but within his own soul! She introduced herself to him, saying that she would be his voice in a way.

Cody looked at the brown fairy that was now looking at him at eye-level. He offered a small smile and said, "Hi there. Ummm… what is your name?".

The brown pixie hopped up and down & spoke in a feminine voice, "Oh good! You can talk! That is great! Ahem… my name is Nessa, sister to Proxi who flew into that strong, silent type Hylian there. Thank you by the way for coming to save us!".

The young man turned hero answered, "Nice to meet you Nessa, and it's no problem! Link there may be strong and silent, but his actions speak louder than his words.". Nessa stated that she would take his word for it, then flew up and nestled under the green cap. She told him that she would help him out, to be a second set of eyes and ears. Nessa also told him that she would increase his attack strength, only slightly since while magical, her abilities revolved around flight and healing.

Cody answered, "Hey, at this point, I'll take what I can get. And a boost, no matter how small, is always appreciated! Thanks Nessa!". The fairy showed a red tinge within her brown-glowing body, indicating that she was blushing from the compliment. The conversation would have continued, but a shout from behind got their attention. Link's too, as the duo saw Bridgette and the other ladies running to them.

The hero turned Epona towards them and inquired, "Hey girls! Are you alright? I saw your fights, and I am glad you're all okay!". He and Link had seen their fights while battling monsters of their own, and were surprised to see the heroines fight well for novices.

Leshawna remarked, "It wasn't easy, but we're getting the hang of it!". It was true, not just for her but for all of them. It wasn't easy to not just handle the weapons they now possessed, but also for being in a real battle that made Chris's stunts and challenges seem like child's play.

Before any of them could say anything else, the Abandoned Fort close to their position opened up… and a wave of new enemies poured forth from the keep! Stalchilds, Bokoblin, Stalfos and Lizalfos rushed out from the area and into the one they were in now! Link rushed into battle, slashing his way through the enemy to advance towards the keep. Cody was about to join him when a loud yell came his way, and he turned to see that Impa was in need of assistance as the monsters were surrounding her & the Hylian army was losing morale as they saw their leader in trouble. He looked to where his friend was rushing at, than back at Impa who was cutting down the humanoid beasts but gradually was being overtaken.

Surprisingly, it was Lindsay who exclaimed, "Colby! Me and you will help Pink! The others can help that big sword lady!". The four were stunned at Lindsay, seeing the blonde beauty taking charge for once in a situation such as this. Cody looked at her in wonder, than to where the two Hylians were going at. He knew there wasn't much time for discussion, so he made a choice.

He exclaimed, "Okay! We'll go with Lindsay's idea! Me and her will back up Link, the rest of you go help Impa!".

Courtney retorted, "Are you serious?! Who died and made you leader?! I'm the one with experience, I should be calling the shots! Besides, that woman put us in prison! Why…!?". Before she could say anything else, Epona neighed strongly, reared herself up and smashed her front hooves down in front of the defiant beauty. Courtney's rambling words died when she saw the hooves striking the dirt, leaving a big hole in the ground. The mocha-skinned woman looked to it, than Epona who was now close to her face who snorted at her. It seemed that the mare did not like this woman who was questioning her master.

Cody sighed and said, "Courtney, we don't have time for this! If you all help Impa, that might be a start to gain her trust… which we NEED at the moment! So for now, just trust me on this and go aid her! Me and Lindsay will catch up to you all later… I hope.". He knew what was going to happen next, and it did scare the young man very much. But, there was little he could do & being scared right now was not an option!

Swallowing his fear, he looked to Lindsay and stated, "Come on Linds! We got to back up Link! Epona, let's go! Hiyah!". He snapped the reins, and the horse neighed in a war-cry before galloping off to where Link was headed at. Lindsay followed, her _Pegasus Boots_ actually allowing her to keep up with the mare! The girls were stunned at what just occurred, which was Cody growing a backbone to Courtney.

Said little lady was shocked that the former pipsqueak had just defied her like that. Sure, he did ignore her orders during _Total Drama World Tour_ … but this was different as he had made his point clear and strong. She felt her pride rising up angrily at being wounded like that, and was about to scream something at the duo when a Bokoblin archer took aim at her from the left! It was about to let an arrow fly at her, but it was taken down by a water bullet, courtesy of Bridgette!

Leshawna glared at the C.I.T. and stated, "Put your pride to the side, girl! Cody's right, we need to help that woman out even if she did throw us in that cell! Now put that anger of yours to better us against these monsters here! Come on!". She and Bridgette than rushed over to where Impa and her soldiers were at, using their weapons to cut a path through the hordes! Courtney was angry again at being outvoted, but grudgingly took Leshawna's suggestion… and started to follow them while shooting arrows left and right at the monsters, a war cry on her lips as she let her aggression come forth!

* * *

~With Cody and Lindsay~

While the trio was going over to aid Impa, Cody and Lindsay followed Link as they started to push on through to the Abandoned Fort. The soldier trainee showed much heart and spirit as he cut his way through the monster ranks! His sword gleaming as it slashed and cut its way through flesh and bone alike, soon arriving at the keep. Cody and Epona were rushing through the horde, the mare's massive body just slamming hard into whatever monster that was in her way, her hooves trampling & stomping them to oblivion! Cody was using his _Magical Sword_ weapon and shield to attack from his position, while using his defensive weapon to block sword strikes, bone throws and arrow shots.

Lindsay was kicking her way through the evil ranks as well, her long & sensual legs now electrified missiles of destruction! The busty blonde beauty had actually sent a Lizalfos flying from an electrical roundhouse/thrust kick combo! Did not defeat it, but at least sent the fire-spewing humanoid lizard away which was a feat in itself. She also managed to summon Cucco birds from a special subspace that was accessible only to her! Two of the white-feathered chickens appeared, Lindsay grabbing them by the legs and using them to propel herself in a diving kick that broke a Stalchild completely! She was about to thank the birds, when she saw them vanish in a puff of black smoke.

She called out to Cody, who had seen the whole thing, and asked on what those birds were & where they went off to. He answered that they were Cuccos, a unique type of chicken that was either very helpful… or dangerous, depending on situation. As for where they returned, he said he had no idea.

When the trio arrived at the keep, they soon found the door to the other side closed… and landing from the sky before them was Volga the Dragon Knight! Link readied his weapon while Cody got off of Epona, not wanting his steed to be hurt by such a powerful being. The mare neighed and snorted, wondering why her master was getting off of her. He petted her snout and stated, "Epona, sorry about this. But this guy is REALLY strong and I don't want to see you get hurt! So stay outside and make sure that none of the monsters get in to help this dragon out. Okay?". The horse looked at the humanoid dragon warrior, and even she too sensed the immense power within him.

Epona snorted softly, telling her master to be careful before she went a little out of the entrance/exit to the Abandoned Fort to indeed make sure no monsters got in to aid the dragon.

Lindsay stood side-by-side with the young man and said, "That was very sweet of you Colby, making sure that your horse would not get hurt by this red monster that's in front of us.". Cody replied that he didn't want to see Epona get seriously hurt, especially by the opponent standing before them. He told Lindsay everything he knew about Volga, and the busty beauty was amazed that she was seeing an actual dragon! Though she wondered why he looked human instead of the dragon she saw in Disney's animated _Sleeping Beauty_ animated movie. Cody just smirked slightly as he shook his head, than focused on the battle about to start.

Volga breathed out a stream of fire, than stood up tall and straight before the trio. He took a stance with his _Dragon Spear_ weapon and declared, "Is this the best Hyrule has to offer? Two fools and a woman? Heh, this will hardly be a challenge.". It seemed that he did not find Link, Cody or Lindsay any kind of a threat as his stance relaxed a little.

Proxi shouted out from within Link, "Don't underestimate Link, you big lizard! Come on Link, let's teach this dragon a lesson!". Link nodded, his sword and shield ready.

Nessa told Cody from under his cap, "Be careful around this guy, Cody! I sense he is very strong and that spear of his is not just for show! Be nimble and quick when he uses it!". The young man nodded, thanking her for the advice. He was very grateful for the fairy, for she was very thoughtful just like Navi was in _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_ video game for the Nintendo 64. He still had the game back home, though the N64 system was not working anymore.

Lindsay was trembling slightly as she stood beside Cody, showing that although she was frightened… she wasn't going to run! Cody really had to admire Lindsay's courage, and made a silent promise to keep her from serious harm.

Volga let out a shout and charged at the trio! Link, Cody and Lindsay were amazed at the great speed of the knight, and barely leapt out of the way to avoid the spear thrust technique! Link leapt to his left, Cody and Lindsay the right. The trainee soldier let out a yell as he leapt slightly at Volga, sword raised high to deliver a strong slash attack! Volga quickly brought his spear to block it, a bit impressed by the speedy reaction by the Hylian. Cody believed he saw an opening when his ally attacked, and rushed in to perform a thrust move of his own! However, the dragon knight was no fool and quickly maneuvered out of the way to avoid the attack.

He did a backflip and gained some distance between the two men. He chuckled and stated, "Did you really think you could catch me off guard like that? Pathetic fools! I am a dragon, my senses are sharper than any human!".

At the very moment those words left his lips… a strong, lighting-emblazed kick connected with his stomach! Air left the lungs and body from Volga, and soon a roundhouse kick connected with his head and sent the arrogant one reeling back, almost sending him to one of the stone walls surrounding the group! Link and Cody were stunned to see that it was Lindsay who had delivered the first strike on Volga!

The blonde heroine lowered her legs and stated, "You may be a big and strong meanie… but you're pretty slow when you're arrogant!". Volga put a hand to his stomach where he was kicked, and felt the pain in his head from the Thunder-element attack.

He growled loudly and stated, "You are strong for a woman, that and ONLY that I will give you. But… you shouldn't test a dragon, little girl… you'll only get BURNED!". His whole body was soon engulfed in flames from his rage, causing the trio to flinch and recoil slightly from the powerful force that the warrior was emitting now.

Volga charged at Lindsay, who was still recovering from the shock just now and was about to hit her with his spear… when Cody and Link came in to block the attack! The two put up their swords and blocked the blow, struggling slightly to maintain their balances and stance since Volga was physically stronger than any of them. Link sent a kick that caught his enemy off-guard, forcing him to recoil from the attack, and Cody capitalized on that by executing three quick slash attacks to Volga's chest! Luckily for the fiery fiend, his chest plate was made of dragon scales and thus reduced the damage. He swung his spear at his foe like a baseball bat, but Cody ducked under just in time and retreated a distance.

Lindsay did a flying leap kick at her foe, the Dragon Knight side-stepping out of the way. However, he tested her a little as she recovered and started to throw more Thunder-enhanced kicks to him. The heroine had managed to force her opponent back just a little from her electrified attacks, though it seemed that Volga was not impressed at her techniques. While Lindsay did she show power and some grace, she lacked skill and technique but that was only fair since she was completely new to this kind of fighting. He blocked another kick and pushed her away with a shoulder charge! The young woman stumbled back, hurt by both the physical attack and the burn that was inflicted due to the dragon's fiery aura. Luckily for her though, the damage was minimal and the burn not that bad.

The Dragon Knight was about to continue his assault when Link rushed in with some fierce slash attacks of his own! Volga was caught off-guard by the quickness and ferocity of the trainee, Cody going to Lindsay and asking if she was okay. She replied, "I'm okay, Cody… just a little caught off guard by that guy.". He helped her up, and that's when the duo saw Link's sword glowing silver… and he executed his Weak Point Smash! Link let out a loud his signature war cry as he delivered three powerful slash attacks… finishing it off with a strong thrust move that sent Volga flying!

The proud dragon was reeling as he landed on one knee, stunned that such a human youth would such strength. He rose up from his kneeling position, but was sent to the ground again by a powerful roundhouse kick to the head by Lindsay! The blonde beauty had rushed in, much to Cody's surprise, and dealt a blow to the villain!

Volga rose up, his anger and fury now reaching its peak! He started to shake slightly as his power started to surge to the surface, fire coming out from his mouth as he breathed. He growled out, "Out of my way, fools!". He rose up his right hand, flames soon engulfing the appendage. Link and Lindsay took a step back from the immense heat that was now coming from their foe, and were surprised when said fist became a large three-pronged claw of sort! The humanoid dragon rushes with incredible speed towards the duo, Link automatically going in front of Lindsay to protect her! He raises his shield in time to take the blow, but the sheer force of the claw strike sent the two flying and rolling down to the ground.

He would have kept the attack going, but was stopped when Cody stood in front of his friends. He took his ruby-and-silver sword up, his red-and-gold shield up ready to defend. He was thinking, 'Okay, this is nuts! I'm standing up to one of the most powerful enemies of the game and very much outclassed… but I don't care! Lindsay and Link need me, and I'm going to stand my ground!'. He was more concerned for the young lady, for he knew that Link was more resilient when it came to fights like this. But Lindsay… she was all new to this, and knew that she could not take a powerful hit like what Volga could deliver.

Said fiery fiend looked amused at Cody's stance and stated, "How very noble of you. This place shall be your shared grave!". He started to charge up his power, flames forming over his body as he focused and called up his energy. The young man was on shaky legs at the moment, but did not move aside. Volga let out a roar like that of a dragon as he breathed out his deadly dragon flames, fire much hotter than any normal kind of flame! Cody braced himself for impact…

A flash of light occurred as the flames struck true! A sea of flames engulfed the spot where Cody had once stood…

* * *

~In the real world~

Cody's friend's eyes had gone wide when they saw their friend stand and take the hit of fire. They all exclaimed out, "CODY!". Eva, Duncan and even Gwen were a bit surprised to see the former geek just take the hit like that. Even they gave him props for his stand.

* * *

~In Hyrule~

Volga looked at his handiwork, smirking as he believed the trio was now dust. He heard movement, and was stunned thinking it came from the flames before him. However, his smirk returned when he saw it was another. It was Impa, followed by Courtney, Leshawna and Bridgette who was followed by Epona. The four women warriors had been doing what they could in defeating the monster army, and also trying to get to Zelda who was fighting in another part of the field. However, the way to the fighting royal beauty was blocked by boulders. Leshawna tried to slap the large rocks away, but to her surprise they didn't even budge! Bridgette had tried her Water-element weapons, but she only left small cuts on the rocks. Courtney tried to make the rocks explode with her arrows, but only managed to get bits of the boulder off.

Impa had informed them that the rocks blocking the West Field Keep had been wedged in tight by the monster army, and were made of a special material that could only be blown by a powerful explosion… from bombs! Unfortunately, she nor anyone around them had said explosives on hand. The group continued to fight until they saw the red aura flaring from the Abandoned Fort Keep, and also felt the powerful pressure coming from said area.

Bridgette had exclaimed, "Cody was there, along with Lindsay helping Link! Come on! Let's check it out!". The three ladies rushed off from the battle, cutting or shooting any Bokoblin or Stalchilds that got in their way. Impa took after them, also concerned about the trainee that seemed to catch the eye of her charge.

When the four got there, they saw the flaming area and Volga. Epona had joined them, the mare a bit cut in some places in trying to keep the smaller monsters out but she was otherwise in good health. Impa demanded, "What have you done, dragon?!". She took out her giant knife-sword, at the ready to cut down her foe though she knew it would be a TOUGH battle since Volga was no ordinary enemy. Not by a long shot.

Said Dragon Knight's smirk widened and replied, "I have sent three brave but foolish beings to a fiery demise. Hehehehe… shall you all be next?". Courtney, Leshawna and Bridgette had their mouths drop in horror, their eyes widening as well when they looked to the flaming area that was near them.

Impa was about to attack… when something happened! A golden light shined from the flames, which were snuffed by a powerful force! It revealed Lindsay on her knees, looking in awe as Cody and Link stood tall in front of her… and the light was coming from both of them! Impa and the girls were amazed by this, and Volga was stunned as the humans had somehow survived his dragon flames. The attendant of Zelda than noticed something glowing on Link's left hand… a faint golden triangle insignia made of three smaller triangles connected together, with the lower right one glowing a solid gold color!

The Total Drama girls sighed in relief as they saw Cody, Lindsay and Link safe. Epona reared up and neighed loudly, glad that her master was safe. Impa looked in awe at Link and stated, "You… You have the Triforce of Courage!". However, she noticed that Cody was glowing as well. He did not carry the Triforce symbol, but his entire being was also radiating along with the legendary relic of Hyrule.

What could this possibly mean?

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! So, how did you all like this one?

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to the Lord. God, thank you for once again helping me with this story! And also, I pray that you be with the people in Puerto Rico, Mexico and the U.S. who have been devastated by the natural disasters that have struck the places multiple times. I ask you Jesus to protect, guide and love the ones that need you right now very much.

So, Cody and the girls get a taste of real battle! But instead of being like something they see in a movie… it is all real for them, and it's understandable on how Bridgette and Courtney have freaked out after taking down some of the monster forces. Leshawna and Lindsay are taking it well, and are learning about the power/abilities given to them by their weapons. They will have to train more, Bridgette and Courtney too, in order to get familiar & comfortable with their new skills.

It seemed that Trent and the others have received some extra company from Gwen and Duncan. Also, even though Eva has been shown in a bit of an unfavorable light in the _Total Drama_ series, I hope to change that if just a little with her observation skills. I do believe that Eva, along with the rest of the Total Drama ladies, are a lot more than meets the eye.

Also, just to make one thing crystal clear. Cody nor any of the Total Drama ladies will wield the Triforces! However, the glow coming from the fledging hero is a sign. A sign from said Triforce itself. It recognizes Cody's bravery & courage as he showed earlier; he was fearful of the flames from Volga, but still stood his ground to protect Lindsay and Link. More to shield Lindsay, but he considers Link an ally at the moment. So while he may not get the Triforce itself, said relic recognizes he has the potential to become a real hero… just like the Hero of Hyrule himself.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

If you were with Trent and the others in the real world, and saw Cody & the others in the video game, what would your reaction be?

What kind of _Hyrule Warriors_ weapon would you wield in order to help the Hylian army?

What advice would you give to either of the Total Drama ladies in fighting the Evil army?

What you say to Volga if you were fighting him?

And finally… what would your words & reaction be in seeing Cody take the Dragon Knight's flames like he did?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	4. Chapter 3

Total Drama Warriors: Bound to Destiny

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well. It's good to see some reviews for this story, as I feared that not many were interested in it.

Before anything else is said, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you for once again helping me with this story. Thank you also for looking out for those that have been caught in the many tragedies that have struck this nation, both by nature and by man. I ask Jesus that you be with the people, and help us in getting back to you on all levels. Thank you once again God for everything!

I will be doing my best with the story, that much is all I can offer. I know that it hasn't had much reviews or viewers, but I will continue to see my idea to the very end. I will also do my best to develop the characters as best I can.

In this chapter, Cody realizes that perhaps there is much more to him than meets the eye. And the ladies see this as well. Also, the people back in the real world witness that the former geek and his lovely ladies are also much more as well. But, the battle is not over yet!

I do not own the _Total Drama_ series or characters that was created by Jennifer Pertsch & Tom McGillis, originating in Canada and being released there in 2007. Edited and brought to the United States of America in 2008. I do not own the characters or places that are in _Hyrule Warriors_ , developed by Omega Force & Team Ninja. Published by Nintendo, directed by Masaki Furusawa. Released to North America in 2014.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

Tests of Courage and Resilience

As of this moment, many people were in awe as they saw Cody and Link not only unharmed by the flames of Volga… but looking empowered as well! The Dragon Knight sneered in anger, as he felt that fighting two warriors that had survived his fire with no damage would be too much of a challenge for him at the moment. Proxi from within Link's body shouted out, "Way to go Link! I don't know how you survived that, but now's your chance to attack! He's wide open!".

However, Nessa from under Cody's cap advised, "I'm glad you're safe, Cody! Be cautious though! Someone of Volga's caliber is still not to be taken lightly, even if you did survive his attack!". The two pixies that were now partners to the heroes were different as can be when it came to advice; Proxi was more of all-out offensive tactics, while Nessa was more level-headed & approached situations with a more cautious behavior.

Volga grunted as he realized that a tactical retreat was in order. He flared up his dragon wings, the leathery appendages appearing from his back! Link stood firm with his sword ready to fight, while Cody turned behind him to check on Lindsay. He knelt down and offered his hand to her and asked, "Are you okay Lindsay? Where does it hurt?".

The busty blonde Thunder-element wielder took his hand and was helped up. She answered, "Thanks Cody! I'm a bit sore all over, but I'm good. That mean red dragon packs a strong claw attack!". The former geek smiled, very much relived that his friend was alright. The two turned to see Volga staring at them intently with his wings flared up, and they got ready for anything.

The Dragon Knight stated with a sneer, "You three are more resilient than I gave you credit for. But, know this! I am still stronger and powerful than any of you! Next we meet, only one of us will walk away the victor!". With a mighty flap of his wings, he took to the sky and left the battlefield,

Cody sighed in relief, his knees almost giving out but he was still standing. Before he could think or say anything else, strong but delicate arms encircled his upper body and brought him into a hug. The lucky young man was now being hugged by Lindsay, and smothered in her large, inviting breasts that most women would kill to have! She exclaimed while hugging him, "Oh Cody! You were so brave, coming to defend me and Link against that big bully! And that glow you and Link gave off was so pretty!".

The young man felt he was in Heaven, having both the privilege and honor of being hugged in such an intimate way by someone as beautiful & caring as Lindsay. However, he was still a gentleman and gently pried himself away from her warm embrace. He answered, "Thanks Lindsay. I just… well, I just did what I had to do. Mind you it wasn't the smartest thing since… wait! What do you mean glow?".

Impa spoke, "That is what I would like to know myself.". The trio turned to see the bodyguard of Zelda, along with the others who looked relieved to see them. Epona neighed and went to her master, nuzzling him and snorting in contentment. Cody patted her on the snout, then turned to the others.

Bridgette went to them and exclaimed, "Cody, what just happened?! We thought you were roasted when we saw that big bonfire!".

The geek-turned-soldier answered, "I don't know myself. I mean, I know that Link awakened the Triforce of Courage and it rose to protect him. But…".

Impa interrupted, "While I would like to know more about this, both the glow that came from you… and the face that you know about the Triforce, we still have a battle to deal with.". Just as she spoke that, the gates to the Abandoned Fort opened up to reveal another area that was under attack by the enemy forces!

The Giant Knife wielder looked to Link and inquired, "Can I count on you to still fight with us, young soldier?". Link nodded, Proxi saying for him that they were willing to still take on the monsters.

Impa looked satisfied, then turned to Cody and the others. She looked sternly at each of them, but more so on Cody who was slightly intimidated by the formidable woman yet stood his ground. After a while, she asked, "I am grateful to you all for coming to our aid, and also helping Link here. But… can I truly trust you to continue to aid us against our enemies?". Impa was no fool, and her trust was not easily given. She wanted to make sure that the ones she imprisoned earlier were firmly on their side.

After some time, Cody answered, "Lady Impa… to be honest, you have every right to be suspicious of us. We're strangers from a far land that truly don't know why we even got to Hyrule. But I promise, on my very blood and honor, I'm here to help you and the other Hylians in defending your home. Not just Princess Zelda, but your home. The people, the land… that is who I am defending.".

Needless to say, the general of the Hylian army was very much impressed by Cody's answer. He looked to be indeed a bit out of his element, yet was fighting with the very ones who had imprisoned him… and also glowed brightly with Link when the Triforce of Courage awakened! Even though said relic of the goddesses did not appear on his being, she sensed that the young man had potential… potential to become a real hero.

The warrioress looked to his lady friends, her eyes and posture telling them on what their answer was. This time, it was Leshawna who spoke. The luscious ebony woman stated, "Well… I can't speak of everyone here, just myself. But all I can tell you ma'am is this… I'm with Cody here! Count on us to help ya'll against these freaky monsters here!". Her posture and eyes showed that she was serious about this, and Cody was very glad to have someone like her watching his back.

Lindsay piped up, "Count on me too! It's very scary, but I'm going to help Cody beat off these monsters!". Leave it to the bubbly blonde to be honest here, which was good for Mr. Anderson. He already gave the blonde beauty major props for coming to his aid, especially going up against Volga of all beings!

Bridgette spoke, "I'm still hesitant about this whole thing but… count on me for support!". She was still not used to the whole scenario, but she was holding up as best she could at the moment.

Impa than turned her gaze to Courtney, who looked down instead of looking her in the eyes. Courtney was a strong-willed woman, if sometimes prideful about her abilities and skills… but the Sheikah clan leader was on a whole level above her when it came to intimidation and strength of will. After a few tense moments, the crossbow-wielding woman stated, "I'm in… I still thing is completely nuts, but… you can count on me to help.".

The battle-hardened attendant of Zelda knew this was all she was going to get from Courtney, so she accepted that. She looked to Link, who was itching to get to the northern area of the castle grounds to fight. She sighed and turned back to the others, addressing Cody, "Alright than. Young man, you and your friend Bridgette assist Link in handling the northern area of the land. Myself and the others will do what we can to stem the flow of enemies here so they do not breech the castle itself.". She was giving her trust to the duo, and that action in itself showed that Impa was taking a calculated risk with the newcomers.

Cody nodded and answered, "Yes ma'am! Bridgette, mind if you lend us your power? We could need it.". He sent a soft smile to the surfer cutie, showing that he was putting faith and confidence in her which eased her tension a little. Not by much, but at least it was something.

She answered, "I'll do my best Cody. All I can offer right now.". The Kokiri-wearing lad answered that it was all he could ask for, making her smile slightly.

Impa went into General-mode and ordered, "Alright, you all have your orders. Link, Cody, Bridgette! To the north and help our Goron allies with the enemy forces! Everyone else, follow me!". She quickly left the area, going back into the battlefield to aid her soldiers. Epona neighed strongly as she went to her master, also eager to help in fighting off the intruders from her home.

Mr. Anderson patted the snout of his faithful steed, getting back into the saddle and taking the reins. He looked to Link, who nodded before rushing through the gates of the Keep to meet the monsters head on! Cody looked at the soldier eager to fight for his home, and looked to Bridgette who still looked nervous about the whole affair. He said, "Just stick close to us, Bridgette. Me and Epona will make sure to back you up!". The mare reared up and neighed loudly, showing she was agreeing with her master.

Bridgette offered a weak smile and nodded her head, showing she would put her faith and trust in the young lad to protect her being. Taking that, Cody yelled out, "HIYAH!". Epona snorted and charged after Link, the Water-element lady running to keep up with the powerful war horse.

As the ladies watched the duo go towards the north and out of the Keep, they were just amazed at the change coming over the former geek. Courtney snorted softly and stated, "That wimp is out of his mind, being all gung-ho like that! Not to mention dragging Bridgette with him!".

Lindsay shook her head and remarked, "He is not a wimp! He willing came to protect me and Link from that nasty dragon's fire! That doesn't make him a wimp to me!". The busty blonde beauty was quick to defend her friend, especially after the brave risk he took to defend her.

Leshawna stated, "Blonde girl got a good point, Court! That guy isn't the weak little geek we met long ago! Now come on, we got ourselves some monsters to slap around!". Mirror in hand, she turned and raced after Impa to help her & the human soldiers against the monster forces. Lindsay followed after her, leaving Courtney behind who was still trying to absorb all of the chaos that had just happened in a short span of time.

She muttered to herself, "I am so going to need intense therapy after this…". Picking up her double crossbows, she decided that at the moment, it would be good to vent. And vent she did… starting to shoot at all of the Bokoblins and Stalchilds that were in her way, screaming loudly in anger and frustration while doing so.

* * *

~At the real world~

While Cody and his ladies received their assignments and started to move out to take on the monster forces, Trent and the others were watching with amazement on what was unfolding before them on the TV. Harold spoke, "Now THAT was cool! Not only did Cody survive that fire attack, but it seemed he got something cool in the process!". Not only did they see it all, but also heard what occurred. Well… more like read, since what each person was saying was translated into words that showed up in talk boxes.

It even showed Cody and the ladies face in when any of the spoke down below on the screen!

Noah smirked and inquired, "You mean the strange glow, or being hugged into the chest of Lindsay?". Harold replied that it was both, and both got a good smack in the back of their heads courtesy of their lady loves.

Trent asked himself, "What I don't understand is why Cody glowed like Link, even though he didn't have what he had…".

Lisa heard him and put forth her own hypothesis, "Maybe it means he has potential to be a hero. I mean, even though the Triforce of Courage did show up on Link, Cody glowed along with it. It didn't merely protect him. I really think that the Triforce itself sees the potential within him.".

Gwen looked to the young woman and stated in a slightly sarcastic attitude, "I'm sorry, but can you please explain to me on what you're talking about. In English?".

The lady of Noah glared a little at the gothic beauty and answered with a little bit of heat, "The Triforce of Courage, a part of the whole Triforce that was made the goddesses of Hyrule long ago. There are three pieces, hence the very name. One represents Power, another Wisdom, and the last one Courage. Link always has the Triforce of Courage with him, given that he never runs away from a fight or does what is right despite the consequences of it. But it seems that said relic may see Cody having great potential of having courage… of being a hero like Link!". Lisa was more than proud to show off her video game wisdom to others, especially where it concerned certain series she loved.

Duncan snorted and remarked, "Cody? Having courage?! Ha! That's a laugh! The little geek only does stuff if only to impress a girl, and even then it's not much!".

Eva glared at the delinquent, than smirked and inquired, "Oh really? Than what do you call what he did to you back in Greece during World Tour? Hmmm?". Duncan glared heatedly at the muscled beauty, growling as the mere mention of the incident where Cody decked him good in the face those years ago was still a sore spot for him. Gwen went over to soothe her chosen one, sending a glare at Eva who merely smirked and folded her arms.

Before anyone could say a word, the lights flickered for a moment before turning back on! Some members of the group gasped in surprise, than all let out a sigh of relief that the place once again had power. Noah said, "Chef and the others must have fixed the problem. Just hope that the big guy didn't merely patch up the problem…". The former members of Total Drama remembered on how Chef and some of the interns that ran the reality show didn't really fix problems that occurred. More often than not, there just patched up what was broken in quick-fix ways that made some of them wonder how the stuff still stayed intact.

Beth pointed to the TV screen and exclaimed, "Hey guys! Look! Something is happening!". The group switched their attention from one another to the screen, showing what was occurring.

* * *

~In Hyrule~

Cody and Bridgette caught up with Link, who was once again slashing away at the many Bokoblins and Stalchilds that ran afoul of the land. Epona reared up powerfully, stomping two Bow-type Bokoblins flat before sending them away with a powerful front kick from her back legs. Cody looked all round them, and saw the Gorons doing what they could to stem the flow of monsters. Bridgette saw them and asked, "Who… what are they, Cody?! Living rock beings?!".

Cody slashed away an arrow from a Bokoblin archer, deflecting the projectile just in time. He answered to her, "Those are Gorons, Bridge! In a way, they almost are. Their skins are tough like rock itself, and they also eat them. They also like to curl into balls and roll to get around, or to crush their enemies. They used to live at a place called Death Mountain, but it seems that place is long gone now.". He knew about the different time eras of the Zelda universe, so his knowledge would come handy at this particular point.

Bridgette nodded, wondering how in the world anything could live off of just stone. A Sword-type Bokoblin came at her, its cleaver-like sword held high! She yelped and held out her gun to shoot it with a water bullet, but help came in the form of a Goron from behind her who threw a rather large rock that nailed the sucker right between the eyes! The monster fell down flat on his back, screeching in pain until Link came and ended its breath with a mighty downward stab! Bridgette was again shocked on what happened before her, and turned to see a round yet friendly-looking Goron who gave her a thumbs up.

She said, "Y-You threw that rock and saved me… thank you very much! Just… Just thank you!". The Goron nodded, smiling at her before adopting a serious face and went to help out a fellow comrade nearby.

Cody went to her and asked, "Bridge, you alright? I know this is all very new and terrifying for you… believe me, it is for me too! But we can't be hesitant right now! One slow move… and that's it! Just like what you saw when Courtney nicked me with that arrow, getting hurt is very much real here.". The surfer girl nodded, trying to steady her breath after almost being caught off guard like that. Mr. Anderson was right, as any hesitant move could very well be her last.

Just then, a loud voice came over the air that shouted, "Hey! Hey! I could use some help over here!". The trio looked to see a Goron Captain near what appeared to be a large stone doorway, and it seemed some Stalchilds… and a Lizalfos was giving him a hard time! Link made ready charge to aid his comrade, but was stopped by a massive front of Bokoblins and Stalchilds as they seemed to form a wall in front of them.

Link looked for an opening, but the enemy forces were just too great in number to break through. Well… by himself at least. He looked to Cody and Bridgette, Proxi speaking for her friend, "Hey! You guys need to get through these monsters and help the Goron Captain! He needs some assistance!".

Cody saw the wall of enemies before him, then realized that Epona could power through them due to her size and strength. He looked to Link and nodded while answering, "You can count on us, Link! We'll get through and help!".

He turned to Bridgette and exclaimed, "Bridge, stay very close behind me! Epona and I will power through these ugly soldiers! You keep up as best you can!". The surfer cutie was again a bit stunned by this, but nodded and held her pistol and cutlass ready. He took the reins of his faithful steed and shouted, "HIYAH!".

Epona neighed powerfully like the strong mare she was, and galloped fast and true! The Bokoblins and Stalchilds tried to block them… but all were scattered aside like bowling pins thanks to Epona's large muscled bulk and frame! Cody slashed with his sword as Epona cut through the enemy line, his sword slicing deep into the heads or bones of the monsters! Bridgette followed close behind, running fast to keep up and also using her pistol to end the lives of some of the Bokoblins. She used her cutlass to cut through any Stalchilds that were in the process of reforming, thus ending their own existence as well.

In about three minutes or so, the duo managed to power their way through the lines and arrived in front of the Goron Captain. Cody grinned at seeing a real Goron up-close like this and stated, "Hi there! The cavalry has arrived! Cody, Epona and Bridgette at your service!". Bridgette arrived to stand beside the mare, panting out of breath but not out of exhaustion. She was a bit out of breath due to the adrenaline that was coursing through her, which no one could blame her since she did just go through a whole wall of monsters and ended the existence of those that were wounded from the charging Epona.

The Goron exclaimed, "Phew! Thanks buddy! I honestly don't know who you are, but anyone that is fighting against these monsters here is an ally to me!". Just then, a fireball streaked from the right and was about to crash into the captain… but a bullet of water intercepted it, canceling out the attack and neutralizing the fiery orb! The two beings looked to where the fireball came from, and it was from a Lizalfos who was hopping up and down slightly, showing it was ready for battle.

Cody and the Goron turned to see Bridgette who had shot the water bullet… and Mr. Anderson was a bit startled to see a fiery burning into the eyes of the normally calm surfer beauty.

Bridgette was still on high after her following Epona through the line of monsters, and right now she was ticked off! It seemed that the sudden strain of what was occurring all around her, and the fact that she attacked more beings with her weapons, had made her snap a bit. Not completely, but just enough that she was able to see the fireball erupt from the mouth of the lizard soldier, and reacted accordingly.

She kept her eyes on the Lizalfos and stated calmly but with a strength & intensity that made Cody think she was channeling Impa. She said, "Cody, you protect the captain here. I got me a lizard to submerge.". Pistol in right hand, cutlass in the other, the Water-wielder was ready to take on the nimble fire-breather!

The captain whistled and said to Cody, "Wow! Your girlfriend there is all fired up! Glad she stopped that fireball!". Cody shook his head slightly to get back in the game, and replied that Bridgette was merely a friend and also was very ticked off at the moment. He did say this in his head: that any man who would gain Bridgette's heart and affections would be one lucky being.

Said water-loving female was glaring hard at the Lizalfos and stated, "You know, you caught me on a very bad time. So far… woke up to find myself in a whole new level of reality… been put in prison… and now having to fight in a war when I do not like too much violence! So lizard-boy… you better be prepared to take it, because I'm so ready to dish it out!". The sword & shield wielding humanoid lizard simply screeched at her, not at all intimidated by her attitude.

That was its last mistake.

The Lizalfos charged straight at her in a shoulder charge, hoping to knock its foe off its feet. However, Bridgette saw this coming and dodged at the last second! The large Dragon-type screeched in surprise and skidded to a stop, but that was when the pirate lass attacked! She shot her pistol at it, aiming right at the shield. Three shots rang out, clanging and splashing against the shield strongly. It was enough for the Lizalfos to be knocked off balance a little, and that was Bridgette's cue! The blonde beauty rushed forward, cutlass in hand and ready to strike! She quickly sent two strong but quick strikes to the sword her enemy was carrying, knocking out of its claws and she went to work on the body. Strong slash attacks struck the Lizalfos, its screeches of pain leaving its maw!

Bridgette was in the zone now, her adrenaline combined with what has happened in a short span of time giving her the fuel needed to continue on! Then, something just appeared in her head… like a new technique she did not know about at all, yet now it was filling her mind! After five slash attacks, she jumped up and put her cutlass away… only to pull another pistol that had been hidden behind her back! Taking aim at her foe, she let loose a barrage of powerful pressurized water bullets that struck her enemy dead on! The Lizalfos screeched loudly against before the attack was too much for it, and it was blasted away to a wall where it slumped down… out for good.

The pirate beauty landed lightly on the ground, her breath coming in short gasps as the energy was still coursing through her veins and being. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she whirled around… only to be face-to-face with a concerned-looking Cody. He reached out with both arms, taking her by the shoulders and speaking softly, "Bridgette, Bridge… its over… you won. It's alright now…".

His words cut through the haze she had just been in for some time, her eyes focusing and returning back to normal. She panted, than looked around as she saw the battle still underway… than at the downed Lizalfos that was slumped against the rocky wall. The memories of what just happened rushed back to her, and the surfer beauty was really distraught now. She started to babble, "Cody, I… that is… what just…". She was on the verge of another breakdown, about to cry but that was when Cody pulled her into a hug. She sobbed a little, just a little bit of a wreck at the moment.

Cody allowed her to let the tears flow freely, than spoke, "its okay, Bridgette. It's okay. I know you don't like this kind of thing at all, but… we don't have a choice at the moment. I know this is all sudden, but I know you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. And we need that kind of strength now if we are to get back home. Also, you saved me, Epona and the captain with your actions. You saved our lives, and for that I am very grateful.".

Bridgette let the words sink into her brain, seeing that Cody was right. Right now, non-violence was not the answer especially on a battlefield. In addition, she did feel guilty yes about ending the monster's life… but also not regretting it, since said enemy soldier would have attacked her or anyone else with no remorse at all. And she did save the lives of her friend and allies, and that was what counted. Bridgette nodded her head and whispered, "Thank you Cody. I… Just thank you so much…". She hugged him tight, letting all of the negative bad tension flow from her being.

The young man returned the gesture, just holding her tight even as there was a battle all around them. After a minute or so, she released the hug and wiped away her tears. Cody smiled as he saw that she was recovering now. He just hoped that this would indeed make her stronger, both outside and in. Epona nudged against her master's shoulder, saying for him to get back on her. He nodded and thanked the mare before going back on the saddle. Just after doing that, Link made his way to them. The hero had managed to cut through the horde of monsters, though it seemed to put a bit of a drain on his stamina.

The Goron Captain went to the heroes & heroine and spoke, "Thank you all for your help, especially you little lady! What's your name, if I may ask?". Bridgette smiled at the Goron and told him her name.

The rocky warrior exclaimed, "Thank you Bridgette! Since you all helped me out, how about I open up the gate for you? There is treasure inside I think might help you all out a lot.". The captain turned to the stone doorway, tapping his metal helmet three times. The rocky barricade slid open, revealing a secret passage!

Cody said, "Thank you, Captain! We'll put the treasure to good use! Bridgette, you go with Link and get the treasure. I'll stay here and…". However, his suggestion was cut short as the pirate warrioress spoke.

She interrupted, "Thanks Cody, but I think you and Link need that treasure more than I do. I'll stay here and help the captain with these ugly monsters here!". He and the Hero were stunned at Bridgette's declaration. Mr. Anderson had wanted for her to take a breather, especially after what happened earlier. But it seemed that the cute surfer woman-turned-pirate was now voluntarily putting herself back in the action!

Bridgette saw the look of concern in his eyes, not pity or any other kind of emotion in them. She was flattered but knew this needed to be done. She said softly, "It's okay Cody… I got this. Might as well get some kind of practice in. It will be hard… but even I know this has to be done.". The young lady had been baptized by fire, going into a situation where she was REALLY outside of her comfort zone, but coming back in one piece. Now that she had some support on her side, namely Cody, she was now willing to do what needed to be done.

He gave her a soft but sure smile and thanked her. He then turned to Link and said, "Okay Link, let's go and get that treasure!". The firm & resolute reborn Hero of Hyrule nodded, and made a dash towards the secret passage, cutting down any monsters that tried to stop him! Cody gave a slight kick to Epona's side, the mare neighing loudly before charging through the horde and catching up with Link. The three went down the stairs in the cave, Bridgette looking on with a small but noticeable smile.

The Goron Captain went to Bridgette and inquired, "That young lad is special to you, isn't he?".

The blonde beauty blushed slightly and answered, "Well… I… I honestly don't know about that. But… he is pretty special, the way he's handling this and all.". Bridgette was feeling confused on the warmth that spread through her, remembering on what Cody did for her just a few moments ago. This was something that would grow into something more in the future.

For now though, their minds returned to the present when they saw the many enemies now surrounding them. Bridgette got a hard, firm look in her eyes as she took up pistol and cutlass once more. She stood side-by-side with the Goron and asked while facing her foes, "By the way, what is your name?".

The captain answered, "My name? Its DeathRock, I was named after the legend of my home, Death Mountain. It is gone now, but I was told it was always an impressive sight to see.". Bridgette smiled… than both let loose on the Bokoblins, Stalchilds and Stalfos Captains!

* * *

~In the real world~

The group was very much stunned on what they had just witnessed. Lisa spoke, "Wow… I just… wow! Has your friend Bridgette ever been like that?!".

Noah answered, "Not even close. She is a vegan and doesn't like violence like most of us, but… wow! This just blows everything I knew about her out of the water!". He wasn't the only one thinking that, as most of the group was just amazed on how Bridgette just handled herself against the monster forces and the Lizalfos. The company got themselves comfortable as they watched the drama unfold before them.

Gwen stated, "I have to admit, never thought I see something like that from Bridge. And also that Cody would do something like that. I was about to think he was going to take advantage of her, but… glad I was wrong.". It was no secret that the gothic beauty believed that Cody, even after he had grown up, was still a perverted geek that only wanted affection from the ladies. While just part of it was true, the young man showed just now that there was more to him now than her assumption provided.

Eva added, "Yeah, got to hand it to the surfer girl. Got a lot of style for someone that doesn't like to fight.".

Beth put in, "I do feel sorry for her, that she has to go through all of that in just a short amount of time like she said. I don't blame her for snapping like that against that lizard monster.".

Harold asked, "Do you think we should tell the others about this? I mean, I bet some of the guests downstairs have noticed we're missing and could be looking for us.".

Duncan rolled his eyes and remarked, "Yeah, sure Harold. Just think about it for a second, Matrix-geek! If we told them that the wimp and some of the girls have been sucked into a video game and are now playing for their lives, we would be sent to the loony bin! And I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I prefer to live my life NOT in a straight-jacket.".

Trent put in, "I really hate to say this, but Duncan has a point. I mean… how COULD we explain this to anyone?".

"Explain what?", a voice called out from behind them. The group turned and saw that coming through the doorway, though it took a bit of effort on his part, was Owen! The loveable large lug from the show was still as wide as ever, and his attitude and heart just as friendly. Following behind him was Izzy, who was joined with Geoff who had by his side his date which was a very exotic & beautiful Asian woman by the name of Hime. Following after them was Ezekiel and his lady love which turned out to be Sugar, another contestant from the Total Drama series.

Owen said, "Hey guys! So this is where you all went to during the blackout. I have to say, you pick a nice room to go.". The big man looked around, having fond memories of being in the **Video Game Room** during his last stay at the resort after winning the very first Total Drama series.

Izzy saw that the group before her was nervous and inquired, "Say… WHY are you all here anyway? I mean, Harold I can understand for wanting to be here. But what about the rest of you?". While Izzy was still a bit… touched in the head, she had mellowed out somewhat thanks in part to her beau, Owen. Let it be known that while she still had a reckless and crazy streak, it wasn't as intense or insane like before during the early seasons of the reality show.

Katie tried to say, "Well… you see, we… that is…".

Trent came to her rescue by saying, "We were trying to find Cody and the others when the blackout hit. We were searching from room to room, and just came here just now when the lights came back on. We're still looking for them.". Katie sent a grateful look and smile to her intended, who returned the gesture.

Geoff held tight the beauty in his arms and inquired, "Well, any luck finding them? I saw that Bridgette wasn't with the others downstairs, so does that mean she's with Cody?". The blonde party dude wanted to see if his former flame would want to hang out with him like old times, apparently still as dense as before.

Eva snorted and was about to make a remark when glanced back at the screen and noticed the action taking place again. She stated, "Hey guys, I think the pipsqueak may have a little bit of a problem now.". The others turned their attention back to the action, making Owen and the newcomers wondering what was going on.

Meanwhile down below, Chef was taking a headcount of the remaining contestants. He was soaking wet due to being out in the storm, and he did NOT look happy. He saw that he was some contestant short, and he let out a loud groan. He turned to the remaining people and exclaimed, "Alright, who's not here?! Which fool decide to leave this place when I told them not to?!". It was Samey that spoke up, the better twin saying that she saw Owen and the others going upstairs to find Trent and company who left during the blackout.

Chef muttered, "Crazy kids… they may be grown up, but they still acting like fools! Oh boy… glad Chris isn't here… you all stay here until I find and bring back those fools!". Chris was still in the hospital, recovering still from the time on the island when it was covered in radioactive materials. So therefore, technically, Chef was in charge of the guests that were at the resort. The burly African man went upstairs to see if he could find the ones that had left during the power outage.

* * *

~Back in Hyrule~

While all of this was happening, Cody and Link had gone down to get the treasure in the cave. They had gone down the steps, and soon saw a large red and gold treasure chest that was quite large. Cody let Link do the honors, and when the young soldier opened the chest… inside was the magical prize of Bombs! Proxi spoke, "Wow! Now this is a real treasure! These bombs have a magical quality to them from ordinary bombs! You can fit them inside of your pouch, and there will be a never-ending supply of them! This is some good stuff!". Link and Cody were pleased to hear this, the Hylian soldier putting the bombs in his pouch.

Cody knew that Link's pouch was enchanted to hold a lot of items that normally would take an Army backpack of sort to lug around. Nessa suggested, "Hey, I got an idea! Proxi, how about we link Cody's pouch to Link's. That way, either one can have access to the other any time!". Proxi flew from Link's being, thinking on it and admitting that the idea was sound. She looked to Link, who nodded his head. It was his saying that he too agreed with Nessa's suggestion. Cody also put in that he was up for it, and it would be good to have a back-up item in case they got separated.

Proxi flitted about and spoke, "Okay, it's all settled than! Nessa, come here and help me out!". The small fairy flew from Cody's cap, and the two started to glow brightly, white aura mixing with brown. A magical flow of energy appeared from the, white touching Link's pouch while brown touched Cody's pouch at his right hip. It seemed they were forming a magical chain of sort, and in few moments, the lights dimmed down and the flow of energy ceased.

Nessa exclaimed, "There we go! Both pouches are linked together! Any time either of you get an item and store it in your respective pouches, you can use it whenever you want!". The otherworld young man was very glad to hear this, as he felt he was going to need the items that Link would gather together on the quest to save Hyrule. Proxi went back into Link, Nessa back under Cody's cap.

Just as they turned to go back outside… the entrance/exit was blocked by falling boulders! Three Bokoblins had pushed three large boulders from above, blocking the way out!

Cody calmed Epona down since the noise spooked her a little, and looked to the young soldier. He asked, "How about we put the treasure to good use? I think those bombs will be strong enough to blow those rocks to bits!". Link looked at his friend, nodding and rushing up the stairs to where the boulders were at. When he got near the debris, he reached into his pouch and quickly pulled/threw out six black spherical bombs! When they immediately touched the boulders, they exploded and took down the natural blockade!

Epona rushed up the stairs, soon meeting with Link as the battlefield was once again laid before them. The duo saw Bridgette and her new friend DeathRock taking care of some of the baddies that were plentiful around them. Bridgette saw the heroes emerge, and relief flooded in her being. She exclaimed, "Link! Cody! Thank God you're okay! Did you get the treasure!?". She had seen the boulders come down as she had been fighting, and had been a tad worried about the young men.

Link nodded, Cody doing the same until he saw the boulder that was right next to her. He exclaimed, "Bridgette, get clear of that rock! Going to show you the treasure we found!". The blonde beauty nodded, telling the captain to follow her away from the boulder Cody had mentioned. The youth reached into his pouch, and was a bit surprised but in a good way that he felt something in it. It would appear that the fairies magical link had indeed worked! He pulled out a bomb, and threw it at the boulder, making it explode! Bridgette was surprised to see that the treasure was in fact bombs… and more surprised to find a brown & black treasure chest that was hidden within the boulder!

DeathRock explained, "Ah, so that's where it was! You see Bridgette, many beings in Hyrule often hid their treasures in secret places so others couldn't find them. It was for safekeeping. And now since we are in battle, this treasure is finders-keepers!".

Bridgette was a bit surprised by that explanation, than looked to Cody who smirked and told her it was okay to open it. The pirate cutie did so, slowly opening the chest… and was surprised when she saw within it were perfectly cut, long-shaped hexagonal gemstones! Some were red and blue, while a vast majority was green. Each of them was big, almost the size of her pistol! She was wondering what they were… when said gemstones flew from the chest and into her pouch which was on her left hip! Bridgette yelped in surprise, and saw her small handbag almost inhale the gemstones like Owen would inhale food!

Proxi spoke from Link, "Those were rupees, currency we use in Hyrule! Red ones are worth five, blue ones ten, and green ones are worth one. And from what I just saw, you got 305 rupees! Congrats! Oh, and the pouch you have on will be able to carry a LOT of rupees so don't worry about it being full.". Bridgette felt she had spoken the truth, for she could barely even feel any kind of weight from the area the pouch was at.

Cody spoke up, "Listen, we have to get going back to the others! I bet our bombs could be useful in helping out Princess Zelda!". Bridgette spoke that it was true, for she said that while she was with Impa and the others earlier, there was a blockade of boulders that they could not get through.

Link looked to DeathRock and asked if he wanted to come with them. The Goron Captain shook his head and replied, "No, you guys go on ahead! I'm going to stay with my fellow Hylian and Goron soldiers here to see if we can keep the enemy here at least!". He saw the look of concern that Bridgette sent him, smiling and assuring her that he would be alright. He stated with confidence that it would take more than mere monsters to bring him down! The surfer beauty just smiled and hugged him gently, telling him to not be too reckless.

He grinned a bit more wider and replied, "Can't promise you that since I am a Goron! Hehehe…". Bridgette just rolled her eyes, while Link and Cody chuckled. DeathRock than told the trio to go, the heroes and heroine nodding before rushing off. They had to cut/shoot their way through the horde of monsters to get to where Impa and the others were located at, near the West Field Keep.

As he waved them farewell, DeathRock turned to see a horde of monster soldiers rushing from the opened entrance north. He got a determined face on and shouted for his soldiers to hear, "LET'S KEEP AT IT EVERYONE! HYRULE IS DEPENDING ON US!". His statement boosted the morale strength of Hylian and Goron soldier, so they got ready to rumble! The captain got ready to rock, so to speak… and hoped to see his friend again after this.

* * *

~At the West Field Keep~

Near the keep, Impa and her forces were doing their best to keep the monsters at bay & from entering the castle. The _Giant Knife_ wielding woman warrior was hard at work, putting the monsters down as well as aiding her comrades. Leshawna, Lindsay and Courtney were doing their best to help out as well. All showed much adeptness in using their weapons, but even Impa could see that they would need training in order to full utilize them. Soon, the group heard hoof steps and the neighing of a horse. They turned to see that coming from the Abandoned Keep was Cody on Epona, followed by Link on his right and Bridgette on his left!

Impa cut down a Stalfos captain and rushed to meet the trio. The ladies did the same, rushing through the battlefield to meet up with their friends. The general spoke, "I see you all are in one piece! Have you found something to clear that up?". She gestured to the boulders that blocked the entrance to the West Field Keep, and Link nodded with a smirk.

Leshawna put in, "Well go on, honey! Get to it and clear that debris out! We need to help Zelda and the others behind those pile of rocks!". Link nodded again and rushed to the earthen blockade, pulling bombs out from his pouch rapidly that it surprised the girls who saw this for the first time. Even Bridgette was still a bit stunned to see that many bombs come out from a small holding object like that. The bombs exploded on contact with the boulders, demolishing them to dust and clearing the way to the keep!

Courtney was impressed as she said, "Wow! Now that was amazing! Those bombs sure beat my fire arrows!".

Impa said nothing as she rushed into the keep, steel knife-sword ready to cut down the enemy that occupied said keep! She exclaimed while slicing down two Bokoblins, "Hurry! If we take this keep, we can give more aid to Zelda! She's nearby, and I feel she needs reinforcements!". Link nodded and rushed into the fray, followed by many Hylian soldiers as they rushed past Cody and the others into battle.

Said young man looked to the girls and asked, "Well… you up in taking something back from the enemy?". One by one, he saw the girls nodding their heads as they were ready to give it their all to help out.

Cody was very glad, and proud to see that his friends were handling the situation well, especially Bridgette for the time being. He stated, "Okay than… LET'S GO!". Epona reared up strongly, showing that she was also ready to leap into battle! Lindsay, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Courtney saw this… and for a moment, saw the young man in a heroic, passionate pose with sword up high that would be forever burned into their memory. It was classic, not cliché. Just right, not overdone. And also something to look upon as something strong and sure, not cheesy.

With a shout, he gestured Epona into action as she charged into the keep! The ladies followed suit, ready for another big battle in the strange new world they were in!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it. I apologize if it was a bit delayed, but that is how it goes.

Before I say or do anything, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you again for helping me to get off my butt and continue with this story! It isn't easy, especially with my Danny Phantom series that I am also working on. And with some of the personal stuff that crops up from time to time. But you help me to get back on the right track Jesus, and for that I thank you very much. And I continue to pray to you for the best for my country and the rest of the world as well.

Bridgette snaps in the middle of battle, but thankfully Cody is there to help her out. She also makes a friend with the Goron captain DeathRock. Oh, I named said captain after reviewer **detheroc**. I hope he or she likes it! I have no idea the reviewer's gender, so I hope he or she is not offended. It seems that Trent and his group have more company coming over, and soon will have to reveal what happened to Cody and the ladies.

More action and adventure to come in the next chapter! Hope you all like it! And now, for the questions! Ahem…

If you were with Cody and the others, what words would you give to Volga after he fled the scene?

What words of encouragement would you give to Bridgette on the battlefield?

Do you think that Owen and the others will believe what is happening right now with Cody and his ladies?

Again, what weapon would you like to use from the _Hyrule Warriors_ inventory to fight with in the battlefield?

And finally… what would be your answer if you were with Cody and he asked you to join in taking back the West Field Keep?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	5. Chapter 4

Total Drama Warriors: Bound to Destiny

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope that each and every one of you is doing well. I am a bit bummed that I haven't gotten much reviews for this story as I would have liked to hope, but I guess I can be satisfied that I do have some reviewers here.

Before anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you once again for helping me out. Not just with this story, but with my life as well. Thank you for my family, my friends, and also for the wonderful people out there that like my stories. I hope to do well by you Jesus, and I pray that you continue to look out for me and those that I care about very much.

In this chapter, Cody and his ladies see Princess Zelda on the battlefield & said royal one has an effect on the women of Total Drama. They see not just a princess who rules by royal blood… but one who truly fights for both peace, her people and land! And they get to see a real powerhouse in magic! Adventures, action, thrills and revelations will be in this chapter, that I promise!

In addition to showing what is happening in the Total Drama universe, many start to see Cody and his ladies are much more than they expected them to be. And the crowd gradually grows from small to big as the adventure continues for the hero and heroines in the land of Hyrule!

Again, trying my best with this story. I may not be an expert Total Drama fan or a master of Hyrule like some people. But I will still do my best to bring justice to both worlds, as well as the characters. That is the best I can offer. I can only hope that I get more readers and reviewers…

I do not own the _Total Drama_ series or characters that was created by Jennifer Pertsch & Tom McGillis, originating in Canada and being released there in 2007. Edited and brought to the United States of America in 2008. I do not own the characters or places that are in _Hyrule Warriors_ , developed by Omega Force & Team Ninja. Published by Nintendo, directed by Masaki Furusawa. Released to North America in 2014.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

A Princess Is More Than Meets The Eye

In the Hyrule universe, Cody and his female friends were now leaping into the battle that was taking place at the West Field Keep. The young lad was on Epona, human yelling & war horse neighing loudly as they charged through the hordes of Bokoblins that had occupied the keep. Bridgette and Lindsay followed close by, the surfer beauty using her pistol to snipe any enemy that came within range of her _Water Bullets_ while the busty beauty used electrified thrust kicks to send the red monsters away. Leshawna and Courtney followed after them, the C.I.T woman firing off many flaming explosive arrows at her foe, while the bootylicious African woman used her large sea-green & black astral hands to grab foes before either crushing them or tossing them aside.

Link was already cleaning house the moment he stepped into the keep, his form flying all over the place as his sword laid many of the red Bokoblin's to rest. Impa was doing the same, her _Giant's Knife_ cleaving right through the horde as they tried to stop them. The Hylian soldiers yelled as they rushed into the keep, engaging the monsters and pushing them back as best they could.

Upon seeing the enemy rushing into the establishment, the Bokoblin's opened both the North and South doors to get reinforcements. Impa declared, "Everyone, take his keep as quickly as possible! We must give as much aid as we can to the Princess!". The leader of the Sheikah tribe slashed through more of the monsters, her knife slicing through them as blood was spilled everywhere she went.

Cody looked to keep, and saw at each of the corners of the barricade were red 3-D diamonds that were spinning slowly. He managed to go to Leshawna and told her, "Listen, those red crystals indicate which force occupies the keep! Red stands for the enemy, blue stands for our side! We need to defeat as many of these monsters here until the Keep Boss appears! Once he does, we take him down and claim this keep for our side! That will be a big help in this and future fights!".

The black warrioress nodded and replied, "Thanks for the heads-up, hero! Now come on, ya'll! Let's take these monsters down!".

The heroes and heroine quickly made short work of the Bokoblin fighters, until an energy flash appeared right in the middle of the keep. Cody, Link, Impa and the others shielded their eyes momentarily from the light… than saw that the Keep Boss had appeared! It was a Bokoblin Captain, the monster hefting a large metal shield while wielding a short sword. The captain made a strange cry like its fellow monsters, hefting its defense and offensive weapon as it got ready for battle.

Cody stepped up the plate, but amazingly it was Leshawna who stopped him by going in front of him. The brave African beauty held her mirror tightly and stated, "Let me handle this, ya'll! You just keep those monsters from interfering!". Impa saw the confidence and determination within the eyes of her new ally, and saw her posture that she was ready to rock.

The general of the Hyrulean forces exclaimed, "You heard her, men! Keep the beasts from aiding their leader!". The Hylian soldiers nodded and proceeded to keep the lower-ranked forces occupied, Cody and the others doing the same. The young lad wished his friend good luck before spurring Epona on to keep the enemy forces from helping their captain.

Leshawna got a serious look in her face & in her eyes as she slowly approached her opponent, who chatted at her in his strange language. The mirror-wielding woman exclaimed, "Okay honey… time to put you out of your misery!". She attacked with an astral Twili hand, but amazingly the captain blocked it with his shield and was sent back only a few inches. Leshawna's left eyebrow went up a little, similar to the signature move made by wrestling/movie star legend Dwayne _The Rock_ Johnson.

She muttered, "Okay, now I see why're your called the Keep Boss for a reason. Time to take it up a notch!". She started to wail more now on her foe, bringing the hand back for more rapid-fire smack attacks, but the Bokoblin Captain withstood the attacks but did sustain some damage though it was minor.

* * *

~At the real world~

While Cody and the others were fighting in Hyrule, Katie and the others back in the real world were trying to explain to Own, Izzy, Ezekiel, Sugar, Geoff and Hime on the rather… situation now concerning their missing friends. The party animal asked with a skeptic tone, "Okay… are you telling us that Cody and the girls are somehow in a video game?".

And his lady companion Hime put up, "And also it seems real to them because of what show up on their bodies and how they react to the scenes on screen?". The exotic Asian woman was no airhead, not by a long shot. But even she was skeptic about this like her current beau was.

Sugar stated, "Okay, I have heard crazy things in my life but I believe this takes the cake by a long mile!". Everyone knew what she was talking about, as Sugar had lived the life as a beauty pageant star & thus had done some truly bizarre and insane things when asked. However, it was her meeting of Ezekiel a year and a half ago. The homeschooled lad had managed to get some social interactions from others, expanding his views on some subjects while keeping deeply rooted to what he believed in. Ezekiel was still a bit of a social outcast in some circles, but at least he was now viewing women in a better light. He had come a long from the Total Drama series.

He had run into Sugar, who really had a bit of a time distinguishing fantasy from reality. Due to her upbringing in being in beauty contests and such, she had trouble finding & understanding the sincerity and kindness in people. Thankfully though, Ezekiel was able to help her. After some sessions with the buxom blonde beauty, Sugar managed to get grounded to earth & saw that life was not all about beauty and talent contests. The two soon started to see each other more often after the counseling sessions had ended, and after some dates became a solid couple! True they had their ups and downs, but in a healthy relationship, that was very much normal. And the two have been forged closer together ever since then.

It was the same for Izzy and Owen. The crazy but alluring redhead had also helped Owen out, going out with him and learning much about the… ahem, wide lad. Owen, in turn, had learned much about his lady love as well. Izzy had a career of doing all sorts of activities when she was young, and as she aged… the kind of things she signed up for got crazier & more dangerous. In her view though, it was all a game and she wanted to live life to the fullest. However, her stunts and obsessions soon landed her in hot water with local, state and even federal authorities. However, Owen came to her aid as best he could. And after going to some of these counseling with her, the lad was able to somewhat ground her to something less… risky. While still a bit crazy, it was in a positive way & she no longer did anything completely reckless or against serious laws.

Izzy put in, "I have to agree with Sugar here. I mean… this is stuff out of science fiction, like from a comic book or TV show!".

Beth replied, "Believe it or not, that is the truth. Me and Harold were outside heading towards the hotel when the power went out, and we saw that this place still had power when everything was off.". Her beau added that he also got shocked when he tried to pick up the Wii U Game Pad, and that the controller was still playing itself. The group showed the newcomers that indeed, the game controller's joystick and buttons were being pushed all on their own.

Eva stated, "And I saw that they all now have some bruises and cuts on their bodies, which they didn't have before & you don't get them in virtual reality set-ups. No… what happens in there to them is real, and after what we just witness happen to Bridgette, Courtney and Cody earlier, I would say that they know it too.".

The delinquent Duncan went to the Wii U and said, "Than let's unplug the damn thing and see…". Before he could finish his sentence or do anything else, he was quickly grabbed by the shoulders by Trent and Harold whom yanked him hard away from the console.

Trent exclaimed, "Are you for serious Duncan?! First off, we don't know what will happen if you just unplug the console like that!?".

Harold added, "Yeah! You may actually delete or erase them, and that is the same as killing! Maybe even worse!". Duncan was a bit annoyed at he was forcefully yanked off like that, but Gwen was now worried about the possibility that Cody and the others would be terminated if the game should just go off like that.

The punk young man got back up, brushed himself and glared at the duo. He growled, "Okay than smart guys, what do you suggest that we do?". The two stated that they didn't really know, but that they should just leave the game console be for now.

Ezekiel put in his two cents, "You know… maybe this is really an act of God. Just think about it; something happens that not even science or common sense can explain. I really think the Lord is doing this to test Cody and the others.". The group looked to the young man as if he had another head on his shoulder, but Sugar agreed with him that perhaps this was the work of the Higher One.

Gwen asked, "Test them? What do you think their being tested for? And why?".

The young lad answered, "Who really knows Gwen? But one thing is for sure… they are being tested right now in a war that they have never been in at all. Cody perhaps since he plays video games and all… but even he sees that it's no longer a game.". The group turned to the screen to see the action taking place in Hyrule, and all were now wondering if this was something that had been set in motion by God Himself.

Just then, a gruff voice called out from the doorway behind them, "Hey! What you fools think you're doing here?!". The company turned around to see that it was Chef, and the burly African man had a sour look as he saw everyone in the room.

* * *

~Back in Hyrule~

While the former contestants of the Total Drama series were now dealing with Chef, Leshawna was still having problems with her opponent. The Bokoblin Captain was indeed a tough customer, more so than the other captains that had been facing. Since he was a Keep Boss, it only increased his toughness. However, Leshawna was not the kind to give up as well. Dodging a sword strike and charge attack from her foe, she tried to think of another solution. She thought, 'Damn! This monster is a real tough one! My usual attacks only damage him a little, and he keeps coming back for more! How do I defeat this monster freak!?'.

It seemed that her _Twilight Mirror_ weapon answered her call, quickly sending some information about itself into her mind. Leshawna gasped slightly and paused, trying to process what was now being sent into her brain. The Bokoblin Captain was puzzled as he saw his foe now standing still, but shrugged as he believed her to be paralyzed with fear now. He rushed over, his sword held high and ready to cleave the bootylicious beauty in two! However, Leshawna quickly regained her senses and acted on pure instinct to dodge to the right. The monster was surprised when his strike missed just at the last moment, stunned by the nimbleness that Leshawna showed.

Regaining herself both physically and mentally, the lovely warrior woman exclaimed, "Okay honey, now it's time to get serious! Try this on for size!". Leshawna than summoned a Twilight portal of great size behind her, causing both Hylian and Bokoblin to scatter away from the creation on instinct. Rising up quickly from said portal… was a white-glowing cannon! One of great size and design that many of the soldiers, both monster and Hylian, were taken aback by the weapon!

Cody galloped Epona towards Courtney, Lindsay and Bridgette and exclaimed, "That is a _Sky Cannon_! It's from another Zelda game called Twilight Princess! It's a very potent attack, so take cover!". The girls took Cody's words to heart, and followed after him to get clear of the powerful weapon.

Leshawna pointed her weapon at the Keep Boss, who now screeched in fear at seeing such a big weapon of destruction. The royal garbed woman smirked wickedly and exclaimed, "Time to send you away for good! Sky Cannon… FIRE!". Her weapon beeped in a very sci-fi special effect sound, and fired three times! Each blast showed that the projectile that was being shot forth was a Sol Sphere, items that held great power in the Twilight realm. Each sphere was about the size of Optimus Prime from the _Transformers_ movie series when he was in big-rig form! The massive spheres struck not only the Bokoblin, but several enemies that were in the line of fire! The monsters let out a screech before being vaporized by the brilliant orbs! Strangely though, the spheres passed through Hylian soldiers and the keep walls harmlessly with no damage to them.

It seemed that Leshawna also received info from the mirror weapon, telling her that she could change the potency of the cannon fire by letting it hit only whom she considered an enemy. Anyone that was an ally would be left unscathed.

The black beauty panted as she fell down to one knee, the cannon vanishing almost immediately after the attack was done. It seemed using that much Twili energy left her a little drained. She looked up and saw that not only was her foe gone, but several monster soldiers as well. She smiled and stated, "Ha… take that… you stubborn fool…". She was exhausted, and was about to fall down when she felt a hand grab her from falling flat on her face. She looked up to see that the one who stopped her from flopping on the stone floor was Cody, who had gotten off Epona and got to her before she fell.

He smiled widely at her and exclaimed, "That was awesome Leshawna! You're really getting the hang of this as a heroine! You beat the Keep Boss, and won the keep for us! Look!". He pointed to the four diamond pillars within the stronghold, and the objects turned from red to blue. Almost immediately, many fresh Hylian soldiers appeared in flashes of energy! The keep had tapped into some of the neighboring providences around the area, villages and such that had spare soldiers. Now with the call to aid the Princess of Hyrule coming to said areas, the soldiers would be teleported there to aid their ruler.

Cody helped her up, Leshawna getting back on her feet though she was a little wobbly at first. The young hero made sure to steady the victorious woman until she was able to get things back in order with herself. Once she got enough strength and senses back to stand up on her own, Leshawna gave Cody a grateful look and said, "Thanks little man. That attack I just did… didn't know what it was exactly, but it took a bit of energy out of me.". He answered that it was okay, and he would explain her attack more in detail later on.

Impa went to them and stated firmly, "You did well, young lady. I only hope that you can lend us more of your power to aid Hyrule. Now, let's go!". Leshawna saw the knife-wielding woman leave, and was actually glad to get props from someone as dedicated as her. Cody gave Leshawna a final pat on the shoulder before running back to his steed. He managed to leap back onto the saddle with minimal trouble, and followed after Impa with Link close behind her. Leshawna and the girls followed, the other Hylian soldiers also doing the same.

The group rushed out of the keep and turned to the right to see Princess Zelda, who was holding off some of the monster forces with some of her dedicated soldiers and captains by her side. Bridgette, Lindsay, Leshawna and Courtney stopped for a moment to see the royal woman going to town on the enemy. Zelda used her _Polished Rapier_ to great effect, parrying the sword attacks of the Bokoblin and Stalchild masses with such skill it could only have been achieved with years of practice & rigorous training. She even managed to deflect the arrows of Bow-type Bokoblins & thrown bones of the Stalchilds! She flew through the field quickly as if flying, slicing through the hordes with precision and strength! She finished up several of the enemies by pulling from her own subspace pocket a golden bow, shooting three Light Arrows into the air… two rows of light appearing on the ground, three in each row and the arrows rained down on them, causing small explosions of light that took out the monsters!

Bridgette spoke, "I have to admit, this is something I thought princesses didn't do.".

Courtney added, "Same here. The princesses I know or seen back in our world aren't like her. They usually are figureheads, dress-up dolls or political powerhouses behind the scenes.".

Impa stood beside the group and looked at her charge with pride, like a parent would to their child. Or a master would to a student. She looked to the ladies of Total Drama and spoke with firmness and conviction, "Princess Zelda is unlike any other back in the place you come from. She is upfront and good to her people, she is much more than a mere 'figurehead' as you call it.". Courtney looked away, slightly abashed on how figured Zelda to be like the royal women back in her universe.

The Sheikah leader continued, "She is blessed with wisdom, and uses it to protect the people and kingdom of Hyrule. She has the magical power of light that she uses to aid herself and others, as you have just witnessed. She loves peace, the people and the land, so she fights with all of her being on all levels to ensure that all are kept intact and safe. That is what a real princess does… that is who Zelda is.". The warrior woman leapt into battle, Link following her as they made their way to Zelda.

Cody made his way to the stunned ladies, smiling at them and saying, "Now you know why Zelda is among the most popular characters back in our world. She's a princess in prime form, like she is now.".

Lindsay also had a smile form on her face and exclaimed, "Yeah! She is cool! Come on, let's go help her out!". She actually ran from the others to follow Link and Impa to their ruler, Cody shaking his head slightly but with the good-natured smirk on his face before telling Epona to follow her. The rest of the ladies looked at one another before following their friends.

Zelda looked to see Impa and Link coming to her, and her eyes widened slightly at seeing the hero. The white-haired general spoke, "Your Highness, thank the goddesses that you're okay! We managed to beat back some of the enemy forces.". Link nodded to his leader/ruler, the princess surprised slightly to see such strength and bravery from a mere trainee.

Proxi spoke from within Link, "It wasn't just Link that helped us out, your Highness! Our new friends are also aiding us!". Link turned his head, and Zelda looked to where he was now looking at… and was again surprised to see that aid had come in the form of the people she had met earlier, Impa telling her that she locked them up in the cell dungeons before the battle started.

Cody got off of Epona and went to the princess, but minding his distance thanks to a glare from Impa. He bowed his head and said, "I'm glad that we came to help you, Princess Zelda. I can see that you can defend yourself pretty well.".

The long-haired blonde beauty said, "You… You are helping us despite what Impa did to you earlier? I am grateful for the help, but also surprised as well.".

Nessa popped from underneath her friend's cap and answered, "Cody is full of surprises, princess! You should have seen him when he defended Link and his friend Lindsay against that Volga character!". Zelda was again startled to see a fairy with the young man, as the magical beings of Hyrule only bonded to beings that they really trust. And to earn a fairy's complete trust like that was by no means an easy task.

Leshawna came to Cody's side and remarked, "Hey, we hold no grudge against your bodyguard. She did what she had to do to protect you and the others, that much we can understand. And to tell the truth… we want to help you get rid of these ugly fools to protect your kingdom.". It was best to not tell her the entire reason they were aiding Zelda, and even Cody saw that it was a good call.

Zelda looked to her bodyguard & the general spoke, "They have proved their worth, your Highness. Especially young Cody there, whom I will tell you more about at a later time.". The princess looked to Impa, nodded and trusting her judgement on this.

She looked to her new allies and stated, "I am very glad for your help, for I believe that Hyrule needs your strength very much. We are slowly being overrun by monsters and…". Just as she was finishing her sentence, a massive charge in magical energy occurred! The heroes and heroines looked to a bridge that connected the land with another that led close to the castle, and more monsters appeared on said structure! The company looked to two other keeps in the distance, and saw a column of red light coming from the defensive strongholds.

Zelda gasped slightly and said, "The Dark Forces have received reinforcements from those two keeps. Their leader is summoning more of them! But how this being is doing it, I do not know!". Link and Impa got serious faces on, as did the Total Drama group though Lindsay & Bridgette were more concerned than serious like the others.

A cold male voice cackled from all around the area the monsters were at that exclaimed, "Attack! Destroy! Massacre! Kill the royal whelp before I get impatient!". Cody knew who that was since he had played the game, but it was more ominous now that he was actually hearing the voice. The monsters poured out from the two keeps, and the Hylian forces were slowly being pushed back by the sudden surge of monsters!

Zelda got a determined face on as she looked to her allies and said, "I have an idea on how to turn the tide in our favor, but we must act quickly!". The group gave the beautiful & intelligent woman their undivided attention, ready to hear her plan of attack.

* * *

~Back in the real world~

Chef gave the young adults in the room a sour, dirty look as he did not seem pleased at all to see them in the **Video Game Room**. The burly man stomped to them and said, "I told all of ya'll to stay down below! But would you listen? No! You fools would have gotten yourselves hurt or worse, going in hotel like this with no power on!".

Trent stepped up to the plate and put in, "Chef, there is a really good reason why we're all here.". The African big man crossed his arms, waiting for the music performer to explain why they had defied his orders. Trent was a little nervous, and it was no surprise that no matter how much time had passed, Chef was still someone that could intimidate most beings just by his size and attitude.

He remarked, "Well, go ahead guitar boy. Explain.".

Trent tried to come up with any feasible excuse, but nothing came to mind. However, he was saved by Owen as he exclaimed, "Ummm, sir! Trent here came up to teach me how to play video games! I mean, I never was too good at them and he wanted to give me some pointers!".

However, Chef saw the nervousness on the wide young man's face, seeing through the deception. He spoke, "Is that so, hmmm? In that case, why are all of you here? Don't tell me you all wanted to take up some video game lessons?". The entire group, minus Eva, were now sweating slightly and showing nervousness to the muscled African man.

To the shock of all, it was Eva that stepped forward and went face-to-face with Chef. She looked the man in the eyes and retorted, "Look you sorry excuse for a cook and co-host, we have a bit of a situation on our hands. Cody, Lindsay, Leshawna, Courtney and Bridgette are trapped in a video game world that is very much real to them, and are fighting for their lives against a horde of monsters! So we appreciate it if you just back off and let us watch what's going on!".

Chef glared back at Eva, everyone holding their breath as a kind of stare-down was in order. Noah whispered to Tyler, "Your lady still has guts to stand up to Chef like that. And she's bold to just tell him everything like that.". The fitness-talented young man replied that he knew, and that is what he loved about Eva.

After a few moments had passed… Chef chuckled, and slowly it evolved into full-blown laughter! He exclaimed, "Hahahahaha! Oh, oh that's a good one right there sister! Hahahahahaha! You… You telling me that the game geek, surfer chick, busty bimbo, pain-in-the-ass bossy britches & booty girl are in a video game that is real?! Hahahahaha! Oh, oh that one takes the cake!".

Beth got angry at Chef's words and attitude, the former geek girl going to him and remarking, "Hey! It's the truth! And you have some nerve making them out like that! I mean, have you looked in a mirror lately! You may have muscles on your arms and legs, but it seems you got a bit of a pot belly now!". Trent was very stunned by Beth's words at Chef, as were the others who were amazed that she had just told the muscled co-host of Total Drama something like that.

Chef's laughter stopped, and he soon glared at the young lady, who meeped cutely when she realized what she just did, and quickly hid behind Eva. The muscle-bound beauty was a bit surprised like the others, but also proud of Beth for standing up to Chef like that. In her view, the former geek girl had just earned some points of respect in her book.

Gwen put in, "Chef, I know it sounds far-fetched… and believe me, it still is to us too. But it's the truth. Just look at the TV and see for yourself.". She gestured to the wide-screen object, where Chef saw what was now playing. The African cook and ex-military man saw the Wii U on, and raised an eyebrow when he saw the Game Pad playing by itself. He looked to the screen, and both eyebrows were raised when he saw Cody and the others on the screen.

Chef looked to the others and inquired, "Virtual reality machine hooked up to it?".

Noah shook his head and replied, "Nope. No way a hotel would have something that complex, nor something that drains much power even if they had a generator on the island.". The intelligent young man had a point. While some video game consoles were now making portable virtual reality gear, to make a virtual machine that would hook up multiple people to a single game would be great in size & require a suitable amount of power. And for the resort, the amount of energy would be quite large to deliver to them a hefty electric bill.

Tyler added, "Also, virtual doesn't let people get hurt. Yet look at them. They have cuts and bruises on their bodies, and you don't get that in a virtual world.". Chef peered closer, and indeed saw that Cody and the ladies had some battle scars on their bodies now & he remembered that they didn't sport any at all when he saw them come to the island.

The burly African looked at the screen, than at the audience around him. He looked to the console, and the others quickly assumed correctly on what he was thinking of. Trent stated, "I wouldn't recommend doing that Chef, turning off the console. Who knows what will happen if the game is turned off… they could be erased for good if that happens.". The former co-host of the Total Drama series looked to the musician and the others, than let out a sigh.

He scratched his head in confusion and asked, "Well… what do you suggest we do?".

Owen put in, "Well… how about we get some snacks and see how all of this plays out?". The others looked at the wide lad, wondering why he would think of watching his friends fight for their lives like it was a movie. But they soon realized that he had a very valid point. There wasn't much they could do, and just standing around worrying was a little pointless.

Chef stated, "Hate to say it, but tubby man there has a point. I'll go get us some food and drinks down below. You crazy kids stay here. Be back soon.". He then left the room, mumbling on how he didn't need more craziness in his life especially after all that he had endured during his Total Drama days.

The others looked on until he left the room completely, then turned back to the TV screen. Each person brought some chairs, bean bags, and other stuff to sit in while they watched Cody and the ladies take on the hordes of monsters with Link and Zelda.

* * *

~Back in Hyrule~

Zelda told her plan to the others, "We need to close the Central and East Field Keeps! We need to hold the enemy forces in the northern area! Cody, can you and your friends lend my forces their strength once more?".

He answered, "Nessa and I will help you out, my Lady!". One by one, the others answered in a positive that they would aid the princess of Hyrule. A Hylian Captain came to them, overhearing the conversation and saying that he & his men would take care of the East Field Keep.

Princess Zelda thanked the captain, then turned to the others. She looked to Cody, Leshawna and Lindsay and asked the trio, "Can you three take care of the Central Field Keep? We need to capture it and close the gate as quickly as possible.". Lindsay nodded and said to leave it to them. She looked to Courtney, Bridgette and Link and told them to aid the captain and his troops in taking the West Field Keep. Link nodded, showing he was more than ready to follow the princess's orders.

Before anything else could be said, they heard the massive sound of troop movement, and turned to see that in the distance over the bridge many forces of Bokoblins, Stalchilds, Stalfos Captains and Lizalfos bearing down on a nearby keep and heading towards Hyrule Castle. Zelda got a determined face on and stated, "The enemy is advancing! Impa, come with me! We'll go and stall them with the rest of our soldiers!". Impa nodded, her head on the handle of her large blade that she was itching to get out. Cody and the others were once again amazed that Zelda was willing to put herself in extreme harm's way to help her troops like this, but it only made their respect for her rise once more.

She turned to the others and said, "We are counting on all of you. Once the gates in the keeps are closed off, let me know and we'll follow up with the rest of my idea. Now everyone… let's go!". She, Impa and several soldiers rushed over the bridge, slicing through the horde of monsters to get in front of the invading force that was coming from the east.

The Hylian Captain looked to the group and exclaimed, "You heard our leader! Let's get going! Trainee, new members, let's go!". Link nodded, following after the captain and his men as they rushed over the bridge as well to go east than north to where their assigned keep was at.

Cody got back on Epona, who had trotted to be close to her master, and looked down to Courtney and Bridgette. He told them, "Bridge, Court! You two be careful! Link will really help you out, but always stay on guard!".

Courtney remarked, "We can handle ourselves Cody! Still thinking this is all nuts, but we got this!". Bridgette put in that it was sweet of him to be concerned for them like that, and she appreciated it. The young man turned hero smiled, liking the compliment very much. The duo than ran to catch up with the Hero of Hyrule and the forces meant to capture the West Field Keep.

The young lad looked to Lindsay and Leshawna and asked, "Well… you two ready to recapture a keep?". Lindsay smiled brightly and jumped up & throwing a fist high into the air and declaring that she was ready to go! Leshawna and Cody just grinned at seeing such enthusiasm and confidence from the busty blonde beauty. The African woman added in that she was ready to kick ass and take names, holding her mirror close.

The trio turned to the Central Field Keep, which was a short distance away. He tightened the hold on his reins, got a determined look on his face and exclaimed, "Okay… let's do this! Hiyah!". Epona reared up and neighed strongly before galloping fast & hard towards the keep, seeing the enemies now filling up the area. Lindsay and Leshawna followed close behind, the trio soon being joined by Hylian soldiers that were ready to do their part for the princess as well.

Upon arriving at the Central Field Keep, Cody and the two warrior women were stunned to see the amount of enemies that were there. They looked towards the northern gate that they were supposed to close… and saw truly an army of monsters of such vast numbers it made them pause for a moment. Leshawna stated, "Now I know why Zelda told us to close this place off to them. Look at them all! They could easily overrun the place!".

A Hylian soldier heard her and remarked, "Which is why we won't let them through! Hiyah!". He went to battle against some Bokoblins, engaging against the enemy with his fellow comrades.

Cody exclaimed over the noise, "Okay, here is the plan! Lindsay, you and Leshawna stay here and take the enemies out with the others! I'll go past the gate and try to keep some of the monsters away from the keep so they don't help their allies. Once the Keep Boss appears, let me know and I'll come here as fast as I can so we can beat it. Once he's done, we'll take the keep and the gates should close.".

Lindsay replied, "That's a good plan, Cody! Don't worry, we'll take care of these bad monsters! You be careful when going past the gate, okay?". Cody smiled, replying that he would do his best.

Leshawna commented, "Heh, you got guts little man. And don't worry, you can depend on us!". The bootylicious babe was indeed seeing Cody in a new light, in a good way. Seeing him come up with some good plans, and also risking his neck to help them out like this… it caused a slight but pleasant warm feeling to course through her being.

Epona snorted, very eager to go into battle against the monsters that were threating her home and master. Cody chuckled and said, "Easy girl, easy. We'll go soon. Okay everyone, let's do this!". He snapped the reins, Epona neighing strongly before galloping towards the northern gate to meet the hordes of dark monsters, Cody pulling out his _Magical Sword and Shield_ and getting ready to fight!

Lindsay looked to some Bokoblins and Stalchilds that were heading their way, the blonde smirking and stepping up to the plate. She tapped her left boot on the ground, electricity starting to dance around it. She looked to her companion and inquired, "Shall we get this fight started, Leshawna?".

The ebony beauty smirked right back, her mirror now glowing with white light. She answered, "Yeah girl… let's go! HIYAH!". The two attacked, and the battle truly started in earnest.

* * *

~In the real world~

Everyone was impressed as they saw everything; from Zelda's fighting of the Dark Forces, to her plan, to Cody's own plan and finally to the duo that was now kicking much Bokoblin and Stalchild ass! Eva stated as she sat down with Tyler on a couch, "Got to give it to the squirt and the others. They sure got guts to take down all those ugly punks.".

Noah added while snuggling with Lisa on a large bean bag, "And brains too. Cody is a bit reckless here, but also smart. He's going to keep a majority of the monsters at bay to prevent them from reinforcing the monsters inside the keep. Again, a bit reckless but brilliant.".

Beth commented, "I'm more surprised about Princess Zelda. I have seen some of the Zelda games, not played but seen some. And in those games, she needs to be rescued by Link. Good to see that she's not like that here in this game!". Indeed, many of the girls in the room were glad to see a royal lady starting to take charge and such. What they didn't really grasp was that she was doing this to protect her people and land, fighting for peace.

Soon, Chef came back up with some food and drinks in hand. In his left hand was a tray that had various food items on it, while in the right hand was a tray that had cups along with two-liter Pepsi, Big Red and Sunkist soda. The African man put the snacks and drinks on a nearby table and stated, "Well, here you go. But we better figure how to make room in this place and fast.".

Trent took a slice of pepperoni pizza that was on the food tray, sitting with Katie at a small table and inquired, "Why? What do you mean?".

Chef turned and gave the musician a pointed look before replying, "Use your head, fool! Them folks downstairs asked where I was taking all of this stuff, and when I told them to this place, I saw them get curious. And when curiosity bites someone, you know they're going to find out what's going on.". He didn't need to say any more than that. Once the rest of the former contestants of the Total Drama series realize that something was going on, they would come up and find out what is. And when that happened… well, the audience would get bigger and following it would be a whole mess of complications.

Chef grabbed a nearby chair and sat down in it, taking a cup and filling it with Pepsi. He took a swig of the item, downing the contents in one gulp. He then asked, "So, what's going on now?".

Duncan replied, "See for yourself.". He had gotten comfortable with Gwen on one of the larger bean bags, the gothic beauty sitting in his lap.

* * *

~Back in Hyrule~

The battle was fierce from the get-go, and was getting more intense by the minute! Lindsay was using her electrified kicks to send many of the red-skinned monsters away, while Leshawna was using her Twili fists to send Stalchilds & Stalfos flying. Occasionally, the busty beauty would send Bokoblins in the air with her attack, and her companion would use a Twili hand to punch the fools hard into the distance, scattering them all over the place. The Hylian soldiers did their part too as best they could, though it seemed that they were starting to be slowly overwhelmed by the monsters.

Cody was doing his best to keep the enemy reinforcements at bay, several Hylian soldiers and captains backing him up. Nessa would give some sound advice and encouragement to her chosen friend, doing what she could to keep morale up. Epona was working herself hard, kicking and bucking the Bokoblins, Stalchilds, Stalfos and even some Lizalfos that were trying to break through to the Central Field Keep. Cody was not idle either, using his sword to deliver some strikes to the heads of the monsters while using his shield to keep Epona's sides from being slashed at by the hordes.

In about ten minutes, Leshawna and Lindsay managed to defeat most of the Dark Forces numbers to force the Keep Boss to come out… but it was a Lizalfos rather than a Bokoblin Captain that had emerged. The gauntlet/shield-wielding humanoid lizard screeched loudly as it did a _Tail Swipe_ attack on the duo, but they managed to leap back just in time to avoid the appendage.

Lindsay called out, "CODY! A LIZARD THING IS HERE!". The young man heard her over the noise of battle, and had Epona gallop quickly to the keep. She plowed her way through many of the enemy soldiers and soon got between the Keep Boss and her master's friends.

Cody looked at the ladies, than at his foe who snarled at him and Epona. He said as clear as can be, "You did a great job, you two! Now, let me take care of this guy! You make sure that he doesn't receive any help!". The Lizalfos screeched once more, and Epona responded by neighing mightily! She was not going to back down against this lizard!

Leshawna and Lindsay answered that they got it, and that is when the young man and his loyal steed attacked! The Lizalfos screeched as he defended himself with his shield from the hooves of Epona, but when he lowered his gauntlet to see what else would come… he was struck on the side of the side by Cody's sword! The monster was knocked silly but only briefly. He screeched once more before letting loose a breath of flames that forced the mare to jump back to avoid getting burned & hurt.

The blossoming hero glared at his foe and stated, "Get some Listerine mouthwash for that bad breath you got, lizard face! Now come on, let's go!". The monster was a bit puzzled by the insult, but nevertheless recognized the words as one. He did a forward charge attack on his foe, but Epona was nimble as she was strong. She hopped out of the way of the charge, and Cody slashed at its back with his sword. It was enough to cause the humanoid lizard with dragon's blood in it to stumble, and Epona followed up with a strong back kick that sent the monster flying! Cody turned his faithful steed around, and again they charged at the monster!

Lindsay and Leshawna turned from their own fighting to see the young lad fight, the black beauty whistling and saying, "I have got to say, the man can fight. He's no master fighter, but he's not too shabby.".

Her friend added, "Yup! Cody is strong and brave! He'll beat that mean lizard down!". Leshawna smiled and shook her head slightly at the blonde woman, but it was in a good natured way. Lindsay was still a bit childlike in a way, but it was what made her endearing to most. The duo than looked back at the enemies before them, and resumed beating them down.

Cody and his foe were fighting tooth and nail against one another, until the Lizalfos started to show fatigue… it was vulnerable now to a _Weak Point Smash_ technique! Cody saw this, and suddenly information flooded into his head on what he needed to do! He suddenly turned Epona around, and the feisty mare let loose a bucking kick that did some serious damage to the humanoid lizard! The monster did not go flying, but was stunned considerably by the attack. The horse and hero than leapt high into the air, causing the group to look up to see that Epona had more leaping strength than one would realize! With a powerful neigh, the two came down on the poor fool like a meteor! Epona stomped all four hooves, and her weight on her foe!

The Lizalfos screeched one last time before it was smashed into the ground, dead as a doornail. Cody and Epona had won!

Lindsay, Leshawna and the other soldiers saw the diamond crystal statues go from red to blue, indicating that the keep was theirs! Almost immediately, reinforcements magically appeared to give the hero and heroines the push they needed! Once they arrived, the doors to the north sealed shut with a magical lock that made it impossible to open without the now current Keep Boss's permission.

Cody sighed, letting out the breath he had been holding, then patted Epona's neck and said, "Good girl, Epona. Good girl… you were magnificent!". The mare seemed to approve the pat and the words, and she looked a bit tired as well. Who could blame her, since she had been fighting for some time. But she was ready and willing to go the distance. The young man was also tired, but knew that more perils were ahead of them.

His companions rushed up to him and Leshawna declared, "Boy, that was amazing! You and this horse of yours really cleaned that lizard's clock!". He grinned from the compliment, Lindsay adding that he and Epona looked awesome.

The pixie Nessa came out from under his hat and asked, "Cody, do you want me to tell the princess that the keep has been captured?". He answered in a positive, but before Nessa could fly off, they heard a shout from a distance and saw a flash of blue eastward of their position. It would appear that Link and the others also just captured the West Field Keep.

Cody looked to his fairy friend and stated, "Go Nessa, fly fast to Zelda and give her the news. We'll catch up and help her out as soon as we can!". The small beauty nodded her head before flying off fast, showing to all that pixies were quite speedy when need be.

The young hero looked to the others and exclaimed, "Everyone, let's go to Princess Zelda! She may need back-up! I need some of you to stay here just in case the enemy might try something sneaky!". The soldiers nodded, even the captains obeying Cody's words. He nodded back to them, than to Leshawna and Lindsay before having Epona gallop towards the area where Zelda was at. The girls followed suit, the soldiers following close behind as they rallied behind Mr. Anderson.

The battle was almost over, but the war was just beginning!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… it took some time, but I finally managed to get it done!

Thank you Jesus Christ for once again helping me out with this story. Thank you God for the people who have encouraged me, and also thank you for letting me stand firm with my convictions in place. Thank you Lord for also helping my family, friends, co-workers and more! I hope to be in better service to you in the future, Jesus!

So Cody and company prove their worth to Hyrule, more so to Zelda whom the others see that indeed she is truly more than meets the eye. The heroes and heroines capture the keeps to lock the enemy forces to the north… and the rest of Zelda's plan will unfold soon! In the Total Drama world, Chef is brought into the fold but it won't be long until more people come in to see on what is going on in the 4th floor. More complications and such will arise!

Stay tuned to see on what happens next time!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

If you were on the battlefield with Cody and the others, what would you be thinking upon seeing Leshawna bringing out the Sky Cannon?

What would you say or do to Chef to make him see the seriousness of the situation?

Upon seeing Princess Zelda fight, what would your opinion be about her?

If it was up to you, which path would you choose to follow and why: Taking the Central Field Keep, taking the West Field Keep, or helping Zelda and Impa with the Dark Forces approaching the castle?

And finally… what kind of orders would you give after taking one of the keeps?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


End file.
